Mika of the Inuzuka
by Kataranara
Summary: Fifteen years after "The Great Shinobi War" focused on Kiba's daughter, and prodigy, Mika. She is a chunin now, discovering the world and the people around her. Her father, overprotective, and her mother, a bit too nosy, want to push her toward her destiny but she isn't sure where it is going. Sequel to "Kiba's Alpha". ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I am back with a sequel. Well, sort of sequel. Anyway, this takes place 15-16 years after the events in "Kiba's Alpha". It focuses on his daughter and future generation of Konoha. Yes, I realize this deviates quite a bit from my original fanfiction. Please read it anyway. I wanted it to fit in with the ending of the manga since I wrote my story before Naruto reached the end. Hope you enjoy! Remember to review! :) Much appreciated.**

* * *

"Mika, it's time to get up," came the familiar voice from the hall. I rolled over, my long auburn hair entangling me as I tried to fall back asleep. "Wake up! Come on, you can't sleep all day just because it is your day off!"

"Ugh, MOM! Just leave me alone!" I yelled back, hurling a pillow at the sliding door.

"You have five minutes until I come in there and wake you up with a cup of cold water!" she yelled through the door and stomped off, muttering the whole time.

I sighed, sitting up in my bed and stretching. It was barely seven and I doubt dad had rolled out of bed yet either.

"Kiba! Get your lazy ass out of bed! Your daughter is up now so you better follow suit!"

"Mmmm…" was his response and I knew this wouldn't please mom.

"Wake up damn you! Are you too old to roll your creaking bones out of bed already?"

"Ugh! Woman, I swear to go the gods I'm going to come out there and-!"

"And what Kiba Inuzuka?! What are you going to do you lazy dog! It's already past breakfast and the good dogs are ready for their run!"

"Woman…" I heard him growl and then I heard a soft thump followed by a few giggles from mother, like she had no care in the world that a woman of her age was giggling. Father was chuckling and they were whispering when I smelled it. I sprung up, snapped open my door and glared out.

"Control yourselves you animals!" I said, my eyes wide in shock and annoyance. Mother was standing there against the wall, father's hands on either side of her shoulders as she blushed brightly. He was wearing just his boxer shorts and his scruffy, unkempt hair fell over his eyes. They were always this open about their love life and it didn't surprise me that they decided to flaunt it around me.

"Oh, loosen up Mika-hime," my father said, turning to me and grinning his trademark grin. "You're mother and I aren't old yet! Maybe we can give you a brother or sister still. Would you like to be Mika-Oneechan?"

"No, I wouldn't, now quit it, it is too early for all this," I said, snapping shut my door again, turning back to the privacy of my room.

It was a typical day so perhaps I could find something useful to occupy my time. After dressing myself in my typical black pants, mesh shirt, red jacket, and messy pony tail, I made my way to the dining room. Mom was serving dad his usual triple portion of pork and fish when I sat down.

"Plans for today Mika?" She asked, putting some meat on my plate.

"Not really, just a run with Akane and then I'll probably run some errands in town."

"That's my girl," my father said. "Spend your days with friends! Take it from your old man. What about ChouChou? Is she busy today?"

"Probably not…" I said, eating my first portion of meat, wiping my mouth quickly. I hated prolonging meals with my parents. It always descended into talk about my future and today I'd rather not think about anything. I quickly drank my juice, milk, and ate two pieces of toast before standing up to grab my gear from the closet.

"Why such a hurry?" my mother asked.

"Leave her alone Yuka," dad urged. "She's obviously got secret plans. Maybe she's got a super awesome technique she's working on!"

"Kiba, you idiot. A girl her age only has two secret plans. Avoiding her parents and dating boys!"

"What?!" he asked, springing up from his chair looking me over. "Who is it? Who's the unlucky jerk that wants to take out my precious princess?!"

"Dad, no one wants to take out your princess," I sighed, opening the closet and grabbing my pack, flak jacket, and shoes. "I don't have time for boys."

"That's my girl! See Yuka! Working on a special jutsu to blow our minds away on the next mission. You just watch, our girl is the prodigy."

"Dad, seriously," I said, shaking my head and slipping on my shoes. "You're way too enthusiastic. Go for a run this morning. You're not thinking clearly."

I slipped out the door now, jogging down the path from the kitchen door to the kennels. Before I approached the barn I heard a soft thumping followed by a winding blow to my chest. There, above me shaking and licking my face, was my ninja hound Akane. She was excited to see me, her fur all white with dark red, almost brown patches.

"Good morning girl," I said, stretching as she moved from on top of me. "Ready to run?"

She wagged her tail, turning in a circle before barking. She wasn't small anymore, not a puppy. She was almost twice the size of my father's dog, and her father, Akamaru. She watched me eagerly as I strapped my pack onto my back. She loved to run, loved to get lost with me in the woods. It was an Inuzuka trait to bond with your hound but Akane and I went deeper.

She was like the sibling I never had, her trust eternal. She was born in Akamaru's third litter, when I was nine, and had gown like a tree since. Father always thought it was destiny that I, the only daughter of the Alpha's of the Inuzuka clan, inherit the most powerful ninja hound. He was overjoyed when Akane had chosen me, and I her. Mother had often said the look of pure joy and pride that came over his face that day was heartwarming.

"Come on girl, let's go…"

* * *

"Mika! Mika where are you?!"

"Mika! Princess! I know you are near! It is daddy! Where are you sweetie?"

"I think I see her, Kiba-kun!" Hinata's voice echoed. "She's over here! Fifty yards on your eleven o'clock!"

"Mika!" came my mother's voice and I shuddered, clutching my knees tightly.

"M-mommy," I muttered, my small hands shaking. I had gotten lost following the trails in the woods. I had lost track of where I was heading and found myself lost in this scary woods at sunset. The sun had went down when felt like hours ago and I could only see so far in front of me. My nose, which was nowhere near developed enough to smell things like daddy, didn't pick up the scent of home. It had been quite a long time since I could smell home, smell the kennels, and smell mommy and daddy.

"Mika! I'm coming baby!" I heard my father holler, his scent becoming closer. I was hurt, my ankle swollen and sore. If I hadn't twisted my ankle trying to climb this damn tree I could have smelled my way home. I could have avoided this entire search, avoid daddy's anger.

Suddenly something rustled in the bushes, a scent I'd been whiffing on and off for an hour or so. It had approached when all the other scents were descending upon me. I squeaked and then screamed as the angry looking snake came slithering from the bushes. I gasped as it lunged and was about to scream out again when I heard it. A growl followed by skittering and shuffling until I felt soft fur on my face. Akamaru!

I hugged him tightly, my eyes springing tears and wetting his shaggy coat. It was moments later that I felt a set of strong arms embrace me, lifting me off the cold ground and into a warm, and inviting, scent. "D-daddy…" I said, my arms going around his neck tightly. "Oh daddy! I'm so sorry I got lost. I was so scared and my nose wasn't working like you showed me and-."

"Oh Mika," he whispered. "I don't care my princess. I was so worried and we thought something happened to you. Your mother almost went mad. I… I've never been so scared." I felt it then, warm wet tears from his eyes soaking my hair.

"Daddy," I whispered, clutching him tight. "I am so sorry. I missed you so much."

"Shh…" he said, stroking my back and clutching me closer. He stood now, turning to face the group approaching. There were so many! Lady Hinata, Lord Naruto, Uncle Shino, Uncle Choji, Uncle Shika, and Aunt Temari were all there. Then, pushing through the crowd, nearly tipping uncle Choji over, was mommy. She saw me and immediately ran to us, embracing us in her arms tightly.

"Oh Mika! Kiba!" she cried, kissing my face and clutching us closer. "I was so worried. My baby! Are you okay?"

"Mommy," I said between chattering teeth, tears slipping down my face. "Mommy! I was so scared and I tried climbing the tree to smell and twisted my ankle and then Akamaru rescued me from a snake!"

"Oh my baby!" she said, glancing down at my ankles. She gently took the swollen one in her hands and gasped. "It is sprained. I'll try and help you sweetie. Hold still…" She placed her hand over my ankle, the chakra glowing green as she made the throbbing and dull pain fade. "Is that better?"

I nodded, clutching daddy's neck tighter as everyone approached. "You scared us Mika-chan," came the soft voice of Lady Hinata. "I'm so glad we found you."

"That's right. Poor ChouChou was so worried she wanted to come out here looking with us," Uncle Choji said, smiling over at me. "But I see she is mostly unhurt! I think this calls for a celebration. What do you say Mika?" My eyes went wide and I just looked at him with curiosity. "How does some barbeque sound?"

"Choji!" Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "Nothing ever changes with you, does it?"

"Hey, I was just saying… little Mika is probably starving."

"Plus it is her birthday!" Naruto said, a cheesy grin on his face. "It'd be a shame to waste all that cake."

"Or the presents," Uncle Shino chimed.

"Don't rush her guys," Temari said, smiling down at me. "She's had a long day. She might just be tired."

I blushed as my stomach chose to make a loud rumbling sound. Everyone just grinned and then started laughing, eventually turning the party back toward the Inuzuka compound. It was that night, on my sixth birthday, that I really understood how important I was to my mother and father, to everyone. We were one big family and it was among all these friends that father and mother trusted their will for me.

* * *

My errands in town were complete within a half hour, the sun slowly rising into noon as I wandered the streets of Konoha. It was a warm spring day, perfect for training. I should probably work on my fang over fang, or my man beast clone… it was essential to keep our teamwork flawless. I glanced down at Akane, her tail wagging as she strode along with me down the streets. People were talking, shopping, and going about their business, none of them turning to notice me. I was another face in the crowd and today I didn't mind it.

It had been a couple months since mom and dad had spoken about it but I knew it was only a matter of time before they brought it up again. Father was excited to announce me to the world, to the village, as his successor. He'd been dreaming of the day since I was born and it was this year, on my sixteenth birthday, that it was official. But unlike most clans, which through grand presentation parties and presented suitors, we Inuzuka were more primal. We bound ourselves, much like my father did, with a ceremony to our clan and our village. It was the understanding that one day I would be the Alpha that scared me. That meant I was meant to find an alpha of my own.

I sighed, turning toward the left, up a side alley and into the main road. The gate wasn't far away now and I decided to stroll up the main road toward the market. I was sure I'd see some friends there, considering I could already smell most of them. It only took a few minutes for my nose to lead me to them. There they were, all hanging out right outside Ichiraku.

"Shut up Inojin! I am do not have insecurities!" Bolt yelled, glaring over at the pale haired, pale faced boy.

"Seriously Bolt," Mirai said, her long brown hair and dark red eyes glancing him over. "You don't have to show off for Sarada."

"Mirai!" Sarada warned, her eyes narrowing. "Shut up. You're disgusting."

"Hey! What is so disgusting?" Bolt asked, glaring at her.

"Yeah, Sarada… I thought you liked Bolt," Himawari asked, her eyes going wide. She had those same pale eyes and dark hair as her mother.

"Break it up you love birds," ChouChou said. "You'll gross Shikadai out with all this talk."

"You're telling me," came his voice, leaning against the wall. "You guys arguing makes me tired."

"Everything makes you tired, Shikadai. If you put any effort forward you'd surely pass out," I growled, passing him and linking arms with ChouChou. "Lunch? I'm starving and it is discount Tuesday at barbeque."

"Oh girl, you read my mind," ChouChou said. "We need to do some shopping afterward. New outfits, a shinobi club is opening this Friday and I got tickets for all of us."

"Okay, who else is in for barbeque?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at everyone before extending my arm and linking it with Himawari's. "Come on ladies," I nodded to Mirai. "Let's leave the boys to their arguments."

"Where is Guy?" Himawari asked, glancing around. "We can all go have lunch but I feel bad leaving Guy out."

"He's training with his dad all morning," Bolt shrugged. "And barbeque sounds great! Let's get a big buffet!"

"I swear Bolt," Shikadai sighed, running his hand over his spiky hair. "You can eat more than ChouChou."

"He wishes," ChouChou giggled, tugging me along. I grinned at Shikadai before moving with her down the road toward the barbeque. The group of us were all classmates, all on respected teams. The Ino-Shika-Cho combination was cemented before birth for Inojin, Shikadai, and ChouChou. It was our group, of Himawari and Guy that really needed improving. Guy, like his father was a bit shoty at ninjutsu. The improvement was that his mother, none other than TenTen, could use ninjutsu. She taught Guy a lot of her techniques but he really looked up to his father.

All his moves and even his outfit was just like his fathers. It was quite comical but at the same time I understood. We all did, at least in our three man group, the second generation of Team Kurenai. She had agreed, after Mirai had grown, to senpai another group and we were lucky enough to be picked. But all three of us all had an ultimate goal, a pact among us that we still pursued. We all desired to satisfy, and surpass, our fathers. It was this goal that drove us through our chunnin exams, both attempts. It was only the last time around that we made any ground and qualified for the semifinals.

Today was a good day, the group of us spending time together at lunch and eating our fill before catching up with Guy at the bath house. We all needed a relaxing day after the series of missions we'd been continuously been on for the past month. The final member of our group, Bolt, became a chunin this past testing period, a few months ago, and it was finally time to sit back and celebrate.

"So, Sarada, tell us, have you made a move on Bolt yet?" ChouChou asked, relaxing in the warm bath water.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, her cold glare meeting ChouChou.

"Quit acting tough," Himawari said. "We all know you like my brother so what are you going to do about it?

"Wow," I said, glancing over at the usually timid and dark haired girl.

"What?" I'm sorry but she's been really cold toward us all lately and I want to know why she isn't interested in my brother all of a sudden."

"True, what's wrong?" Mirai asked, looking her over as she sank deeper into the warm water.

"You can tell us anything Sarada," ChouChou said. "We are all girls and we are all friends. What is said in the bath stays in the bath."

"You guys are always so nosey about me," Sarada said, stretching her arms and sinking further into the bath. "Why?"

"We're friends. Get used to it," I said, splashing at her. She glared at me for a second and then sighed.

"Fine," she said. "Dad is insistent that I focus on my missions for now and avoid Bolt."

"Really? Why does Uncle Sasuke say that?" Himawari asked, her eyes going wide in shock.

"He's overly concerned with the Uchiha legacy," she shrugged. "I don't blame him. I'm the only child of the Uchiha and it is my job to further our family line."

"But when you marry you won't be an Uchiha," ChouChou pointed. "So what does it matter?"

"Oh it does, believe me," she said, adjusting her glasses. "My father has insisted that for my sixteenth birthday I be presented to possible suitors. Mother is a little worried about it but she isn't from a clan like the Uchiha. She doesn't understand the responsibility."

"What will you do?" Mirai asked. "You love Bolt…"

"No I don't," she said, shaking her head. "I thought I did but it honestly doesn't look like it is going anywhere. Besides, father would never approve of him and I doubt he'd take the Uchiha name like father would want."

"Indeed," Himawari said. "He's proud to be an Uzumaki."

"So that is that," Sarada said, splashing the water. "I'm distancing myself from him and that is all I can do to keep from going insane."

"You seem to be under a lot of pressure," I said. "Join the club. My sixteenth birthday is this year too. Dad has been dreaming of this day since I was born."

"I don't see why," Sarada said. "The Inuzuka aren't exactly the most powerful clan in the village."

"Sarada!" ChouChou said, her eyes narrowing. "None of that. Just because none of us are part of the great Uchiha clan doesn't mean our blood is any less noble."

"Let her talk," I said, shrugging. "She hasn't even activated her Mangekyo."

"Mika…" Mirai warned.

"Sorry, but she's been taking cheap shots at me her whole life. It isn't my fault she sees me as a rival."

"Nothing of the sort," Sarada said, standing and adjusting her glasses again. "I just don't see how your problems are anything like mine."

I just rolled my eyes, watching her grab her towel and head to the changing room. "Mika, you shouldn't be so mean to her."

"Come on Himawari," I sighed. "She deserves it. She sits on that high horse of hers when in reality she has problems, and faults, just like all of us."

"She's just under a lot of pressure," Mirai said. "It is true. None of us have any idea what she is going through."

"Sure, sure," I said, waving my hand and standing up. "Today was fun guys. I'm going to head home. My parents are probably wondering where I am. I've been gone since this morning."

"Tell Aunt Yuka that I miss her fish cakes," ChouChou said. "Mom is a great cook but your mom makes my favorite foods."

"She appreciates your praise," I said, grinning down at ChouChou as I stepped from the bath. "Don't forget, Himawari, our mission tomorrow is a difficult one. Get some good sleep, okay?"

"Okay, will do!" she said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Good night Mika," Himawari replied. "You get some sleep too!"

I waved at them all before entering the dressing room. Sarada was gone and I quickly dressed into my uniform, slinging my flak jacket over my shoulder before leaving the room. I made my way past the bath rooms and into the court yard. It was later than I thought, almost five, as I stared up at the stone mountain faces. There they were, the seven Kage whose faces watched over our village. It was my dream, and my father's, to see my face up on that mountain one day.

I watched it for a second, the cool breeze brushing my skin and making me sigh. It was then that I heard it, a shuffling but it was too late. I was caught. I felt myself moving, against my will, toward the wall shrouded by fence. When I was leaning against it I saw him, a grin on his face as he watched me.

"Someone isn't on their A-game today," he drawled. "Distracted?"

"I knew you were there," I said. "You must be distracted if you didn't notice that Shikadai."

"Oh really?" He asked, approaching me. He smirked down at me as he approached, placing one hand to the left of my head, the other on my hip. My body matched his, bringing us closer as I grabbed him by the hip.

"Do we have to do this in public?" I asked, my eyes darting around.

"Ashamed?"

"No, just unsure if I want rumors to be spread about us."

"Let them talk," he mumbled, leaning in closer, his face inches from mine. "I haven't seen you in almost a week. Do you know what that does to a guy who has more than enough time to think about every worst case scenario?"

"So, you've finally gone insane then?" I teased, a grin spreading across my face.

"Don't tease Mika," he said, releasing the jutsu and wrapping me in his arms. "I missed you and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"And I'm not ashamed to admit that I missed you," I whispered, snuggling my nose into his neck. "You smell so good."

"I've been working closely with a lot of herbs and medicines," he admitted, kissing my hair. "Where can we go?"

"Shika," I murmured. "I want to go somewhere with you so badly but I can't risk my father finding out."

"Why does it matter? You're sixteen soon and I'm already sixteen. We know what we want so why do they matter?"

"You know why, you aren't stupid," I said, clutching him tighter. "Soon, very soon… but right now we have to resist."

"I have infinite patience," he said, running his hands over my hips. "And I have infinite strategies to make this work. Just say the work Mika…"

"I know you do, and when I do say the word I'll go with you and believe solely in your strategies. Until then, let's keep our distance."

"Only if you do one thing for me," he said, leaning in, pressing me against the wall. I looked at him expectantly, my eyes searching his dark green ones. "Kiss me."

My eyes went wide and then I grinned, the red blush creeping over my face. "Shika…" I breathed, my eyes looking at the ground.

"Better hurry, I hear them coming," he nodded over his shoulder at the bath house.

"We have time," I whispered, sniffing the air before trapping him in a passionate kiss. His tongue danced over my lips and my hands grabbed his pony tail. I wanted to bite his lip, to stay attached to him for hours at a time. It felt so good to share his warmth, to feel his emotions on my lips. It took longer than I expected to break the kiss and when I did I could hear ChouChou's voice. I quickly squeezed his hand, kissed his lips one more time, before disappearing around the corner and up the street.

I had to get home and pray that father didn't smell him on me.

* * *

**Like it? Disappointed? Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings readers! Chapter two is up pretty quick. I was just too excited to layout the situation, the character even more. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

* * *

"Is that barbeque pork, tsukemono, and rice cakes?" I asked, approaching the bigger girl slowly. She had spiky pigtails and her cheeks were tattooed with the swirls of the Akimichi clan.

"How did you know that?" she asked, looking over at me.

"My nose, I can smell it," I said, grinning as I approached. It was the first time mommy and daddy had allowed me to play at the playground alone and I wanted to make a new friend before I returned home that afternoon for lunch.

"You're Mika! Mika Inuzuka!" she said, taking a bite of her rice cake. "My Pa has told me all about your clan. I'm ChouChou Akimichi."

"It is nice to meet you ChouChou," I said, glancing down at her bento. "I…" I paused, unsure what to say. I'd never tried making new friends before, other than the puppies at the family compound. What do friends do? She seemed to enjoy food so maybe that was it. "I was wondering, if you were still hungry after your bento, if you wanted to come have lunch with me at my house?"

Her eyes got wide for a second and then she grinned, handing me a rice cake and closing the bento. "Your mom won't mind? My mom is a decent cook but I like my grandma's cooking better." She stood up, putting the bento in the back on her back. "I'm eager to try Inuzuka food. With noses like that it must be only prime ingredients."

"Mommy won't mind," I said, nodding. "So, you'll be my friend?" I asked, my eyes wide as I clutched the rice cake.

"Of course! To be honest, the only friends I have are my future teammates Inojin and Shikadai… they are both so annoying."

"You already have a team?!" I asked, walking with her up the sidewalk toward the hill where my family compound was.

"Yeah, we're continuing our parents, and grandparents, legacies with the famous Ino-Shika-Cho combination!"

"Wow, you must be really powerful," I said, munching on the rice cake. "We'll have to train together. If I can manage to beat a powerful friend like you I'll know I'm on the right path!"

"You are so funny Mika," she said, finishing off her rice cake. "I think we will get along well."

"I hope so. Mommy said making friends is really important for all ninja and I'm sure your parents feel the same way. Weren't they in the great war too?"

"Yeah, my parents were once from different villages," she said, looking up at the sky. "If Pa hadn't told Ma how he felt, I'd be somewhere in the country of lightening."

"I'm glad he did," I said, without really thinking about it. I could feel my face getting red and she just smiled at me, extending her hand. I looked down at it curiously and she just nodded, extending her first and middle finger to me.

"It is a sign of friendship between shinobi," she said, motioning for me to do the same. I extended my fingers and she hooked them together, nodding. "There, we are officially best friends."

* * *

"Mika, it's about time you came home. ChouChou not with you?" mother asked, looking out the door. "Well damn, I made extra fish cakes."

"I'll give her some tomorrow. We're all relaxing before the mission tomorrow," I said, slipping my shoes off and sitting at the table. I looked around now, sniffing quickly before realizing that dad was gone. I sniffed again just to be sure and couldn't pick up his scent near. "Where's dad?"

"He had a meeting with Lord Hokage," she said, looking over at me. "He's discussing something with his old friend."

"Well, can we talk real quick then? Girl to girl?"

She turned to me slowly, setting the dishes down on the counter. She nodded, moving closer and sitting opposite of me. "Shoot, what troubles you?"

"Well, I'm worried. To be honest I'm afraid of a few things but more importantly I am afraid of where father, and you, intend me to go."

She watched me, a little stunned at first, and then sighed. "I'm glad you got my brains. You're father's smart but he's not good with women, or his daughter becoming a woman."

"So, what is the plan? I'm sixteen this year. What does that mean?"

"Well, simply put, it means you are going to have to be overseen by the elders, blessed, in a sense, and then taken somewhere that only the elite of the Inuzuka may enter." She smiled, touching my hand with her fingertips. "It is all pomp and tradition that your father wishes to fulfill. In that time you will be proclaimed future Alpha of our clan and it will be on you to become your father's official student."

"Dad doesn't seem like the pomp and tradition kind of guy," I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "Why is he so adamant about it?"

"You have to understand, Mika, your father is doing what he thinks is best. I don't know how to accurately describe his method of thinking, but I know that he does all of this out of pure love." She shrugged. "I'm not sure what he wants but I know we both agreed that you would have every opportunity we can offer. I never had that…" she looked a little pale now and I bit my lip, looking down at the table. "Just let your father have his way when it comes to this one thing."

"So, what then? Will I be bound to this house, never to have my own life?" I asked, sounding a bit more rebellious than I had intended. The bitterness had slipped through

"Is that how you feel?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. I knew I had made her mad and that was something you never did with mom. Dad could sense mother's anger a great distance away and I think it was time I dropped the subject.

"No, I just want to be able to make some of my own choices regarding my future," I said, standing and bowing. "I apologize mother. Please, call me when father is home; I'll be in my room." At that I turned, leaving her sitting at the table in both anger and confusion.

I hid there in my room, laying on my bed next to Akane and thinking. It was more like brooding. Father did everything for me, I knew he loved me and wanted nothing but the best. I just constantly worry that he is going to shelter me from what I want. Mother just didn't understand, growing up without parents. Father, he was always ready to take on his fate as the Alpha. Why am I so nervous?

I sighed, inhaling the scent of Akane's fur before catching a whiff of my father. He was on his way home now, nearly on the compound. I sighed, sitting up and pulling off my shirt. I was about to shed my pants when I saw something creep in from my window. I couldn't believe my eyes but it was a shadow, attached to it a simple piece of parchment. It moved, enticing me to grab it, before dropping the letter and disappearing.

"Damn it Shikadai," I murmured, picking up the piece of paper. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a hand drawn picture of an Iris, the symbol for love written next to it. I grinned, looking about hoping to spot him dangerously close to my window but I could smell him, he was further away than my father was. His shadow stretching technique is coming along beautifully.

I gently folded the paper, stuffing it into my flak jacket pocket, before discarding my pants and getting dressed for dinner. I put on a simple white shirt and a pair of black pants before strapping my white robe around me. I sighed, pulling my hair tighter on my head. It was time to face them. Dad was almost to the house. I waited, sitting on my bed for a minute, listening as closely as I could to their voices as dad came into the house.

There was some muffled sounds, a bit louder ones, followed by a thump. I bit my lip harder, my eyes going wide. I'd never truly made father angry and the thought of him being angry at me was frightening. I stood now, waiting for the door to snap open, waiting for him to bear down on me with fangs out. I stood, waiting, but nothing came. It was mostly silent until I smelled them. They were both in the kitchen, standing near one another. They must have been talking quietly now. Somehow dad was calmed down.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and left my room, Akane following close behind. She must have sensed I needed the support. As I approached the kitchen I could hear them start moving around more, mom probably going back to finishing dinner and dad to his magazines. I came into the kitchen and, to my surprise, dad was stirring the rice and mom was setting the table. I looked between them, mom smiling up at me slowly.

I wasn't sure what to think until dad turned around and set the rice on the table. "How is Shikadai?" he asked, his smile genuine but his eyes deadly.

"How-?"

"Other than the fact that he was nearly inside the compound using his shadow jutsu just now?"

"Dad, it isn't like that…"

"No, well it sure seems like it to everyone. I had to hear it from Naruto, the damn Hokage. Do you know how embarrassed I was?" He paused, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I found out because I wanted to see if maybe you'd taken a liking to Bolt. I wanted to see if I couldn't help you along and find you a good match at the same time." His hands were shaking now. "But I can't do that because of that fucking Nara boy!"

"Kiba!" my mother said, punching his arm. "Language!"

"She's old enough now to make her own decisions, she's old enough now to decide what is best for herself and not the clan! Is that it? Then she must be old enough to hear the word FUCK!" He was fuming. I'd never seen him so angry at me. His eyes were deadly and his fangs, I'd sworn, grew.

"D-dad..."

"No! You'll hear me out right now," he said, pacing over toward the stove and grabbing the fish cakes. He set them on the table, his eyes still wild and his body taught. "Not only was I embarrassed to find out that my daughter was dating someone but I find out that she kept it from us, her parents, the whole time. I am deadly serious when I say that you have lost my trust, Mika."

"Mika," my mother said, moving to stand next to me, her eyes watching mine. "Is that what you meant earlier? That we wouldn't let you choose your own Alpha?"

"No," I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. I couldn't help it. I'd never disappointed them so much and what was worse is that I was still angry at them. "No, I didn't mean that. It doesn't matter anyway mom. Once an Alpha appears it is set; fate."

"Is that what you are afraid of? That it won't be Shikadai?"

"Mom, please…" I said, wiping my cheeks. "I'm way too young to know for sure. I just want a say in my future, I want to know what is truly expected of me."

"And you think lying to us is the way to do it?!" my father asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge and plopping into his chair. "Damn it Mika, I've never been so frustrated with you."

"Kiba, relax," my mother said, looking from him to me. "She is obviously afraid of your reaction to the Nara boy."

"Yuka! The Nara boy?! Come on…" he took a drink of his beer. "I get it, he's the nephew of the fourth Kazekage but look at that family! His mom is a psycho bitch, his dad is a lazy fuck with no ambition who just got handed his position, and he's the sole heir to the Nara clan. Do you think Shikamaru will just let him join our houses? Do you think I would?!"

I just stood there stunned, unable to really understand what my father had said. I'd heard it all, it registered, but I just couldn't understand where his prejudice came from. Yes, he was the sole heir but surely there can me measures put in place to prevent the merging of the clans into one? What was worse is that mother didn't immediately disagree. She looked him over, her eyes searching him for something and then she sighed.

"Mika, it is going to be very difficult to move forward with a plan like this," she said, her hand raising the second father opened his mouth to speak. "If he is your Alpha then no one, _especially_ us, is going to stand in your way."

"Ugh," I groaned, looking away, taking a step back. "You just don't get it do you?" I asked, feeling exasperated. "I appreciate everything, I love you both and I feel so horrible for lying. I didn't realize it would hurt you so much but what I also didn't realize is how much you could hurt me."

"Mika," my father warned.

"It's all about decisions with you two. I don't know what I want and that is what makes you so angry. You push these decisions on me but I want to be my own person, to take my own paths. I want a life!" I said, looking between them. "I want to have options, to find what it is I truly want, and I want more than anything for you to accept those decisions, even if they end up being wrong."

They both looked at me, a smile on mother's face. She could tell that I sincerely meant it. Father, on the other hand, was standing now, looking between us. He took a large drink of his beer before setting it, roughly, back on the table.

"You know best then? You want to decide? Fine, the day of your sixteenth birthday we will perform the ceremony, we will prove you're worth the Inuzuka way."

"Kiba!" mother hissed.

"No, we'll do this the right way. Be prepared because your opponent for the right to Alpha, and all the decisions regarding our clan, is me."

"Kiba!" my mother protested, pushing on his chest with her fists. "No, she's only sixteen. She has every right to have a say in her future."

"I don't deny that. She does have the right but for the right to make decisions that affect the future our clan," he paused looking over at me before kissing my mother's forehead. "She has to earn." He hugged mother close before returning his trademark grin to his lips.

"That is what I have to do to have any say in my future? I have to defeat my father, and current Alpha of my clan?!" I huffed now. "It is impossible and yet you still want me to try?"

"Yes," my mother said, surprising both my father and myself. She looked fierce, a true Alpha female. "You wanted decisions so here is one right now. Fight your father and make the calls yourself or accept your destiny as it stands,"

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :D I love them. It is much appreciated as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Man, all these ideas and so many chapters. I'll probably have another tomorrow. Too much time on my hands. :D Thanks for reading! Please review! Keeps me motivated (other than the need to keep playing with these characters). **

* * *

"That's kind of harsh," ChouChou commented, munching on a couple of cuts of meat. "I mean, your dad, least of all people, seems like a pomp and tradition kind of guy."

"You're telling me," I groaned, munching on some barbeque. "I mean, my birthday is barely four months away and he wants me to make an official challenge?"

"In front of your clan no less,"Himawari whispered, taking a sip of tea. "How in the world are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what the ceremony entails," I shrugged. "And my parents made it clear that if I wanted to make decisions for myself I'd have to earn it."

"I don't know if that is what they meant," Himawari quipped, looking over at me. "Think about it," she said. "They fully understand that you want a say in your future and you want to know what is expected of you. I think they accept that but your father was angrier about you lying to him."

"I know he was," I said. "But he didn't have to be so angry about it."

"I think he was angrier that you wanted to make decisions for the clan," ChouChou commented, taking a sip of her soda. "He definitely isn't ready for that."

"I can tell, but I hate being pushed into decisions. I don't even know if I want to be Alpha…"

"Come on," ChouChou said. "You know you do. You've dreamed about following your father's footsteps ever since you were a child."

"Yes, but I want it on my terms. I want to choose the paths that lead to my decisions. I don't want the paths laid out for me."

"Then fight him," she replied. "You brought it on yourself…"

"Thanks," I murmured, munching on some vegetables. "I guess I have no choice. I just wish he wouldn't have been so excited about it."

"You'll be fine," Himawari assured. "We can help you train!"

"What I want to know is who put the idea of Shikadai and I into the Hokage's head…" I glanced at Himawari with slight confusion.

"W-what? No, I didn't say anything of the sort to anyone," she assured, waving her hands. "Bolt is convinced you guys are secretly in love. I told him he was an idiot and that if anything like that happened you'd tell us."

"I'd hope so," ChouChou warned, glancing over at me with a knowing look.

"Ugh, you guys are making me feel even worse," I groaned, pushing my plate away. I looked around and sighed again, shaking my head. "Don't say anything…"

"I knew it," ChouChou said. "You two may be opposites but I could always tell."

"You don't' even know what I was going to tell," I said, snapping at her. "I'm trying to be honest here!"

"ChouChou, come on…" Himawari said. "What is it Mika? Tell us."

"I don't know. I want to be with Shikadai but I feel like it isn't really my choice either. We've been close since childhood," I explained. "And I truly believe he could be my Alpha."

"Oh! Mika! How romantic…" Himawari said, an airy tone about her voice.

"Yeah, it is but I don't know what to do about it. Father said that he, and Shikamaru, wouldn't allow our clans to combine. It is impossible. We are the sole heirs to our clans."

"There has to be a way around that," Himawari said. "Surely you can keep the clans separate…"

"I don't know but I can't make this kind of decision lightly," I assured. "I can't endanger our clans, or our village, because of emotions."

"You're being very narrow minded," ChouChou said, setting down her empty soda. "You need not sacrifice happiness for the village. You know that."

"You're wrong, I have a duty that is more important," I said, watching her. "You know that I can't just do as I please."

"No, but there has to be a way to work around this small problem. It is just…" she paused, glancing at me. "There is a lot of drama over this when there need not be. You are thinking way too far ahead and playing out every possible scenario in order to excuse yourself for being unsure."

"What should I do then?" I asked, a little bit of a growl in my voice.

"Hey, don't get mad at me," she said, taking another bite of barbeque. She flipped a couple of pieces, placing some vegetables and sauce on them before looking back at me. "I don't know what you should do but you are only sixteen. Relax, you have time to make mistakes."

"She has a point," Himawari interjected, stopping me from getting immediately outraged. "I mean, think about it… we have choices. The world isn't like it used to be. The last war cemented friendship between the five great shinobi villages and nations. It makes no sense to always plan for the worse when there is opportunity ahead. We have to trust in our friends and allies!"

"You sound like your father," ChouChou said with a smirk. "And for the greater good is fine and all but we are individuals. We have feelings, we have needs…"

"Who has needs?" came a couple of familiar voices. I immediately turned around to spot Inojin and Bolt. "What are you ladies talking about?"

"Mika, if you are dragging my sister into your perverted ways I'll kick your ass," Bolt said, motioning for us to scoot around the booth. We did and they sat down, Inojin next to Himawari and Bolt next to ChouChou. "So, do continue…"

"Hilarious, we were actually having a deep conversation about the greater good and a shinobi's duties," I drawled, taking a drink of water. "Have any input Inojin? At least any useful input?"

"I think it is a shinobi's job to be true to their commrades, which is basically saying that you have to be true to your heart," he said in an almost rehearsed manner. It sounded bland, like a scientific hypothesis, not his true belief.

"That was actually really deep Inojin," Himawari whispered, her face a little red.

"Thanks Hima-chan," he said with a polite smile.

"Anyway," Bolt said, leaning back and sighing. "Are we all still on for the bar this weekend? You said something earlier this week, right ChouChou?"

"Of course we are," she replied, finishing the last of her barbeque. "The ladies are going shopping Friday and we're all meeting at Ichiraku that night."

"Sounds good! Nothing like a little bit of ramen before drinking!"

"Just because you're old enough doesn't mean you have to," Himawari said, her eyes wide.

"Are you kidding?" Bolt said. "The only one not old enough now is Mika over here. How many months until your birthday again?"

"Baka!" came a voice and then a loud groan. As my nose detected, Sarada had showed up and smacked Bolt on the head. "Her birthday is in three months, two weeks, and four days."

"Thanks captain know-it-all," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Hey Sara," Himawari said. "What are you up to?"

"Mother sent me to do an errand and I spotted you all," she said with a slight smile. "I have great news to tell you." She paused now, looking between us.

"I'm to be made a Jonin," she said with a big grin. Bolt's jaw immediately dropped and everyone else's eyes were wide. Himawari immediately sprung up, scrambled over Inojin, and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations Sara!" she said with excitement in her voice. "We have to celebrate this weekend extra hard now. Sara has been promoted! She can become part of the Hokage's Anbu now!"

"Thank you Hima," she said with a grin, hugging her back.

"Yeah, congratulations," ChouChou said, smiling.

"That is extraordinary. You just turned sixteen…" Inojin said with a polite grin. Awkward as ever.

"Awesome, we're definitely going to have to pull out all the stops!" I said, holding my glass up to her. "A toast on Jonin Sara!"

"Sara!" they all, except for Bolt who was still a little confused, said, raising their glasses.

"Thanks guys," she said. "I have to get going but I couldn't hold it in any longer. It has taken far too long!" She hugged Himawari one last time before leaving the restaurant, grinning from ear to ear. She knew this had really bothered Bolt. They were definitely rivals.

"Quit moping," ChouChou said, nudging him. "She deserves it. She's worked really hard."

"Yeah," he muttered. "I know…" he sat there in silence for a moment and then grinned. "That just means I'm going to have to become Hokage sooner than planned."

"Sure," I immediately spat, my eyes rolling. "If anyone is going to be Hokage it is Sarada. She may be sneaky, a bit cold, and ill-tempered but she has my vote."

"Oh thanks," Bolt said with scorn.

"You have my vote brother," Himawari said with a grin. "You always have my back."

That is when I smelled it. From a short distance away, sixty five meters and closing, I could smell him. He was approaching and I immediately stood up, my eyes a little wide. "Damn it! I forgot! I told my mom I would speak to her tonight." I gave a look to ChouChou before moving around Inojin. "I'll see you guys tonight. We leave at nine, right?"

"Correct," Himawari said, giving me a hug. "See you tonight!"

"Will do!" I said, putting some money on the table and waving goodbye.

I made it out of there just in time. He was twenty meters away now and getting closer. I immediately turned and took off in the opposite direction, my body moving instinctively around shadows and up the street toward the compound.

It was barely five and yet I felt like it was later, every shadow I dodged making me fear finally being caught. It sent a chill up my spine and made my stomach turn uneasily. Why did I feel like this? It was Shikadai, not some demon in the dark. I immediately stopped, my breath hitched. I was running away and I realized it the moment I made the decision but that isn't the person I am.

I turned around only to see his familiar spikey hair coming at me through the crowd of afternoon shoppers. I smiled, waving and he waved back, getting closer every second. "I thought you were avoiding me," he said, his eyes watching me. They were such a dark green. "I noticed you being cautious not to get caught."

"Sorry," I said, looking down at the ground. "I…" I'd never opened up like this to him before. We were always so crass with each other, honest and harsh and right now I felt like all of that was just a joke, a stupid reflex that came about because of our attraction. I just bit my lip, taking a deep breath before looking at him. "I'm scared."

His eyes went a little wide and then narrowed in thought. He stood there for a moment before reaching out and gently grabbing my arms. "Mika, I didn't meant to frighten you."

"No, it wasn't you," I said, taking another step closer and wrapping my arms around him. My head laid on his chest now and I could hear his heart skip a beat. "I'm sorry. I'm just really unsure about a lot of things right now." He was unnaturally warm

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling back and looking down at my face. "You never want to show affection like this in public. Are you sick? Is it something I did? Can I help?"

"No, it isn't anything like that," I said, sighing. I then took his hand and motioned for him to walk with me. His hand was warm and surprisingly rough. "Come talk with me for a minute."

"Troublesome," he said, placing his other hand in his pocket.

We walked in silence for a moment before approaching our childhood park. It was empty now, the sun going down as the swings moved in the breeze. I smiled and moved toward them, sitting on one. Shikadai did the same thing and smiled, taking my hand again. It was a genuine smile of love and concern and I could tell it was going to take a lot of bravery to say what I had to say now.

"I have a lot to say, a lot to explain, and I'd like for you to listen to me," I said, squeezing his hand. I had to search his face, his eyes to know if he could handle this. I had to know he wanted to really help me.

"Go ahead, I'll be silent," he said with a nod, his fingers lacing with mine.

"First off, Bolt is an idiot," I sighed.

"I already knew that…"

"No, I mean he put the idea into his father's head that you and I were together," I paused. "This came up when my father tried to inquire about a potential love interest between Bolt and myself." He stayed silent and I could feel his hand become a little limp.

"That isn't the worse part," I continued. "Because I lied to my father, and he smelled you last night delivering that note, he decided that I was old enough to make my own decisions. Said that if I wanted to have a say in the clan's future I'd have to become Alpha. Since he obviously isn't ready to step down, I have to challenge him on my sixteenth birthday during the ceremony."

He went stiff now, watching me with concern. "Don't look at me like that," I said, looking away. "It isn't like it sounds. My father doesn't expect me to win and is trying to teach me a lesson. I understand and respect him for it but I am really afraid of where my clan, my future as Alpha, is taking me."

At this I felt a lump in my throat. The hardest part about this entire conversation was that I had to be blatantly honest. We always were but this time I feared it would truly hurt him. "When I tried defending my feelings my father was a little more than clear on the subject on us. He doesn't approve and believes your father would not either. He said it is not to be mean but I see another hidden lesson here. He believes our status as sole heirs puts both of our clans at risk, should they combine."

"What do you think?" he asked, squeezing my hand. "I understand the expectation, the duties we are both obligated to fulfill," he spoke his eyes alight with a sort of fire that I almost never saw outside of battle. "But I am asking you the only question that really matters. How do you feel about this?"

"I told you," I said, squeezing his hand, my eyes stinging slightly. "I'm scared."

"This is all my fault," he said immediately, standing up and looking down at me. His hand never left mine. "I should have made this official, I should have been honest with my father, and most importantly I shouldn't be so damn lazy."

"Shikadai…"

"Your father doesn't think a Nara, the nephew of the fourth Kazekage, is good enough for his daughter, does he? He thinks I'm lazy doesn't he?"

"That's about it," I said, shaking my head. "But he's watching out for the future of our clan. He is right. Our positions, our duties, we cannot abandon them. We can't put our families or friends in danger. Our first priority is family and village."

"So you don't want us to continue?" He asked, looking away.

"I don't have the answers to all of this Shikadai," I said, shaking my head.

"You agree with your father," he said, biting his lip, his brow furrowing. "You don't think I am good enough. You prefer his approval over me."

"I don't care," I said bitterly, truly angry for the first time at my father. He made Shikadai feel worthless. "I don't care about what he thinks. I lo-" It was caught and I felt embarrassed. I was standing there, holding his hand, and after all I've said, the most important part just wouldn't come out. I looked up at him now to see a tender smile on his face, his eyes soft and entrancing. I couldn't help it and embraced him again, holding tightly against me. "I love you, Shikadai."

I could feel his warm embrace take over, the cold air of the night disappearing as he held me tightly. It wasn't something I'd expected and normally I'd be running away in fear. I hadn't been sure before, I hadn't even known if I truly felt this way about him. It was only after I realized that I was running from him that it hit me. I loved him so much that I wanted to avoid hurting him anymore and I had to make it right. It was in this moment that I didn't know what else to do and I placed a hand on his cheek. It was clean, his jaw square and set. I could see the emotion in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Kiss me," I said, more like a question than a statement. He just smirked, nodding and capturing my lips hungrily. I didn't care if we were in public, in a child's park, or that my father didn't approve. I could feel it now, resonating between us and there was no way I was going to give up this feeling. Shikadai was my Alpha and it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

* * *

**Like it? Don't like it? Reviews are much appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been so long! So sorry... I really hope you all still enjoy this story. I got back into this story after reading it and the synopsis I had written. I can't wait to keep going. Keep in mind, it deviates from my original OC and fanfic Kiba's Alpha. Kiba's Alpha was written before the end of Naruto (manga). This story, though sticking with the same basic OC and story from Kiba's Alpha, is more closely aligned with the manga ending and the next generation. Hope you enjoy! Tried to make it into something intriguing, a little citrus, and a little action. I hope you enjoy! And please, if you do... review! If not... review! :D**

* * *

"You are the first to arrive Mika," Kurenai-sensei said, watching me as I approached our usual meeting tree. It was large, and old, outside the city gates.

"Surprising," I said, glancing about. "Where is Himawari and Guy?"

"On their way," she said, motioning at two figures approaching at steady pace.

"Sorry," Himawari said, bowing. "Guy was doing some sort of training exercise and lost track of time…"

"I am sorry Kurenai sensei! It won't happen again!" Guy said, bowing.

"It's alright," Kurenai dismissed. "Now, our mission is an A ranked mission, in the land of waves."

"Land of waves?" Himawari smiled. "We'll get to see the bridge named after my father?"

"Yes, but more importantly, there is a current band of rogue shinobi, remnants of a broken mercenary organization, terrorizing the town. The mayor, Inari, has called in a special ops group to locate and terminate the criminals. They've been preying on innocent children, fisherman, and traders and have taken up residence, it is believed, on one of the swamp-like islands in the fog. They have been illusive so far."

"Then they called in the right team!" Guy said, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, our team is quite unique, a well-rounded group overall but your skills may be put to the test on this mission. It is a covert mission, and in order for it to succeed we have to eliminate all targets. There are, to the best of our knowledge, eight of them and their leader is an S-ranked criminal."

"This seems to be more than an A-ranked mission," I commented. "What are the details on the shinobi and their leader?"

"The shinobi are rudimentary, mostly tai-jutsu users and thugs. The leader, however, is a puppet master, a deserter from The Hidden Sand," Kurenai said. "Our team is uniquely equipped to handle this band. Guy's superior tai-jutsu will handle the group and Himawari's exceptional perception will locate, and help to manage the puppets he has. He only has two, both of which are unidentified. The villagers are unsure which are followers and which are puppets during the confusion. Also, Mika's superior sense of smell, and her man-beast combination with Akane will provide more than enough sheer force and accuracy to bring down the puppet master. If Mika takes point, and Guy takes care of the rabble, the plan should succeed."

"Any objections?" Guy said, nodding and looking between the four of us. He always treated Akane like a valued member of our team. "Then hands in, team Kurenai!"

We all grinned, placing our hands in the middle. Guy smiled, eagerly counting down and throwing his hand into the air with ours, a sign of friendship and trust. "Alright team," I said, petting Akane's fur. "Let's head out!"

* * *

"The targets are one kilometer north west of our location," Himawari said. I sniffed the air, nodding to Akane. She sniffed as well, confirming what I had smelled. There were faint wafts of chakra and a random mix of foul odors.

"Confirmed," I said. "I smell no others. Their all gathered, eight targets in total."

"The puppets?" came Kurenai-sensei's voice.

"Both are there, with a man. His face is painted and his hair is covered," Himawari said. "How do we approach?"

"Guy, take out the other seven. Mika, Akane… go for the puppet master. Hit him directly, and without holding back. Himawari, back them up with byakugan and I will provide support to Mika. We can ambush them and take them out in one move."

"Agreed," Guy said. "Let's move."

We approached quickly, and silently, moving through old web covered branches and trunks. The entrance to the mud and wood hut was open and the sound of laughter and talking could be heard. They were celebrating. Only hours before we'd gotten word that they stole a ship full of grain, alcohol, and meat products. They were starving out this small nation. The plan was executed perfectly. Guy bolted in, taking down every drunkard within the hall, the puppet master immediately put on guard but it was too late. We were on him in a flash, his puppets too late to block the direct hit he took from our fang-over-fang. He was lying, groaning, on the ground. It had to end and I immediately, drew my kunai. However, he was quick, the clacking of puppets ringing in my ears as I was swiped sideways.

"Now!" came a voice and I was knocked aside, my body hitting the mud wall as I fell. I immediately sprang to my feet again, gauging the situation. One of the puppets was engaged in hand to hand with Himawari. It was a grotesque thing with horns and a set of razor sharp teeth. The other was engaging Guy and Kurenai. It was firing off rounds of needles, poison in their directions. Guy managed to dodge quickly and Kurenai was untouched. The direct hit made the puppet master weaker, his fingers moving as quickly as possible, hoisting himself to his feet.

"We need to end this," I said, looking at Akane. "Beast-Mimicry!" I immediately popped a food pill, feeding one to Akane. I could feel the chakra welling within me. My Uzumaki blood allowed me to increase the amount of chakra I would create greater than my father's, but my beast like manner of fighting used much of it. Our blows would have to be accurate and quick. I immediately wove hand signs, launching myself toward the puppet master, missing the needles that came in my direction. Akane managed to lunge at him, biting into his shoulder from behind as I welled up all my chakra into a single punch, the force of which cracking his skull and jaw. His arms fell limp and his puppets fell with a clatter. I immediately drew my kunai, jamming in firmly into his neck. The blood seeped out and I stepped away, wiping the blade clean.

"Mission complete," I said, the chakra still surging through me. "I thought he'd have some sort of armor but…"

"You'd be right," came a voice from behind me and I immediately dodged, the long piercing spear missing my arm by inches. He was back on his feet, his body mangled and his head hanging to the side, yet his fingers moved. Blood came trickling from his neck down his front but he kept moving.

"It's a puppet!" Himawari said, backing up. I immediately dodged again and Guy went in for the take down, his powerful tai-jutsu breaking the puppet into hundreds of pieces, the blood splattering everywhere.

"I don't understand," Himawari said. "The chakra is here and this puppet has blood, a circulatory system. What kind of puppet is this?"

"A dangerous one," Kurenai said. "It appears the puppet master was never here, but he is able to control this flesh-puppet."

"Is it a reanimation?" Guy asked.

"No, the chakra isn't right. It was living, it was alive but it is not human," Himawari said, analyzing the pieces and the blood. "I know what I saw…"

"Never mind that," I said, sniffing the air. "The puppet master is not within five kilometers of this place. I smell no scent matching this one."

"We failed," Guy said, hanging his head.

"No, we did not," Kurenai said. "We were sent to eliminate the pirates and thieves who were creating the problems. We did that, however the jutsu user, Kanari, was no present. It seems the intel the Hidden Sand provided was a little less than accurate. This jutsu user has incredible range. We'll return, and report back. We may be chosen to follow up."

"Let us return, but first we have to get rid of these bodies," I said, looking about. "It is a mess."

"Very well," Kurenai said. "We'll burn them. Mika, do you have the remaining chakra to make a fireball?"

"I do," I said, nodding in agreement. "Let's burn this place down and get home. The Hokage will want to know about this."

"Let's go. The faster we get back to the mainland the easier it will be to make contact with the village."

"At the very least, it didn't take long. We'll be back before sunrise," I said, turning to face the open door behind me. The hut was small so a fireball ignited inside would burn everything to ash quickly. I took a few steps back and weaved my hand signs, Akane standing nearby. After the hut was set ablaze we bound for the mainland, The Great Naruto Bridge hazy in the distance. It was a long trip back, the anticipation of coming home to your own bed making it nearly impossible to remain patient.

When we reached the gates of the village, the sky lightening and the stars starting to fade, the watch had changed and none other than Shikamaru Nara was waiting for us at the gates. He waved at Kurenai, a soft smile on his face before looking us over.

"No injuries?"

"None to report," Kurenai said, looking over at me. "We have detailst to discuss."

"Indeed, I expect Team Kurenai's report by noon tomorrow," Shikamaru said, looking us over. His eyes lingered on me. We all nodded, bowing and turned to leave. "This is a drag," he lulled, stopping us. "But I need to speak with Mika Inuzuka in private for a moment. Do you mind?" He asked, looking at Kurenai. "It'll only take a few moments."

"Of course," Kurenai said, placing a hand on his shoulder gently, giving him a knowing smile. "I'll meet you at your office." With that she waved, signaling for Himawari and Guy to head home. I waited, silent as they left, Shikamaru looking me over with dull uncertainty.

"So, instead of torturing you with silence, letting your mind scatter through hundreds of different scenarios as I can tell they are, I thought I'd get right to the point," he stretched, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning against the column behind him. "You and my son have become romantically engaged and this is disagreeable to some."

"I am aware," I said, my eyes watching him. "But you must understand how the Inuzuka's powers of inheritance work."

"I am well aware, having to deal with your mother and father," he said, sighing. "Listen closely, as my son did, to what I am about to say. You are adults, free to do as you please. You will both inherit, respectively, the clans of Inuzuka and Nara. Both are integral parts in Konoha's survival. The inheritance that you both possess, along with your Uzumaki blood and the Third and Fourth Kazekage's blood flowing through Shikadai, make a powerful combination."

He groaned, scratching the back of his head. "To make it plain, combining all of those alliances, all of those integral inheritances into one clan, especially these two noble but equally opposite clans, is going to be very difficult. Not only for the families but the two of you as well. The power in that kind of an alliance, the power your children will possess is dangerous. Make no mistake," he said, standing straight now, his eyes roaming over me. "Any future that you and my son may have is going to be very difficult for a lot of people, born and unborn. That kind of power is still coveted and the scales the two clans have maintained with the others will be very uneven."

"You don't seem to be overtly against us," I said, looking him over. "Are you warning me because you think I am stupid and was unaware or because you have a genuine interest in my relationship with your son?"

"Both," he admitted. "I did not know the daughter of an Uzumaki and an Inuzuka could be smart. I see now why Shikadai loves you. You are unexpected, intense, and smart. A force to be reckoned with." He looked me over again, his eyes pausing on my hair and face. "But you remind me of your mother many years ago. Smart but wild… you have her eyes and hair. Fiery red to reflect the will of fire within you."

"So what, father, do you suggest I do about this hard road ahead?" I asked, my eyes narrowing a little. "I am a little dim."

"And sarcastic. Your father's daughter indeed…" he said, shaking his head. "He does not approve of a Nara, someone as lazy and privileged as he would put it. Kiba and I are friends but above all the other clans, he envies ours the most. He wishes to see an Inuzuka in the seat of Hokage and perhaps his dream may come true. You are well loved by your peers and are hardworking and strong."

"Why are you being so nice? Do you truly care for my relationship with your son or are you trying to scare me away?"

"I love my son more than anything. He is the king I would lay my life down for, as is the entire future of the village. But you have to know that this will never be easy. Your relationship with friends and family will change and you will both be held accountable for your decisions when the time comes. If you, Mika Inuzuka, make him happy than there is nothing I, nor your father, can do about it."

"I love him," I said, my eyes narrowed. "He is my Alpha and I am his. Nothing, not even distain from others can change our minds. You married an outsider, a woman who was once hated and feared by this village. Surely you can understand difficulty."

"True, we were both the descendants of great shinobi," he said, his eyes twinkling a bit. "But it just developed. And one day she suggested we get married. That was that. There was little her brothers could say about it."

"I imagine not," I said. "My mind is made up. Not even a frightening mother-in-law could scare me away from that."

"Oh," he said, his eyebrow raising in curiosity. He grabbed his earlobe, stroking the silver ball. He smiled slightly and sighed. "She's not the scary one. Oh no, I'd be more worried about your father." He smirked again. "Everyone knows about the little challenge between you two. Unfortunately the only witnesses are immediate family and relations."

"I won't win," I said, rolling me eyes. "He is trying to teach me a lesson and it is learned. I may not be strong enough to beat him but my mind is made up; win or lose."

"Then you haven't learned the lesson at all," he said, shrugging. "He doesn't want you to win or lose. He wants you to try. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out on your own." He shrugged. "Do as you will. You will have no interference from me, but my wife may object." He shrugged. "I don't control her words or actions. Never have." He then waved, turning down the road and lazily strolling toward the Hokage tower.

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. He was probably right. He probably knew what was going to happen with this whole fiasco anyway. I heard Akane start stretching beside me and I smiled. Always a trusty companion. I shrugged, turning away from the main road now and strolling down the side street, covered by layered rooftops and scaffolding. The sun was slowly coming up, the night stars disappearing more and more as the pale blue of morning crept forward, a slight fog resting over the village. My mind was racing with thoughts of Shikadai. His father had spoken to him and done nothing to obstruct them. Perhaps they were ready to become public. As I turned down another alley, toward the hill where the Inuzuka compound was, I smelled it. Unfortunately it was Akane who smelled it first and turned, leaping towards a barrel. There, standing in the shadows, was Shikadai.

He was smiling, leaning down the pet the excited dog. She had started barking and panting now, ready to play. I chuckled, petting her head gently. "Go home girl, time to rest. I'll be there shortly. Be quiet though…"

She seemed to understand, licking my hand before trotting off down the lane. It was then that I felt his arms wrap around me, the scent of beer on his breath. "You drunk?" I asked, looking at his face. His eyes were a little glassy but he seemed to be fine. "Just drank a few beers with Bolt and Inojin. They went home hours ago but my father joined in and well, one shogi game lead to another bottle."

"I see," I smiled, pulling him close, the feel of his warm chest against mine exhilarating. "He just spoke to me."

"I heard," he admitted, a soft smile on his face. "Father knew but I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"I was caught off guard. I expected a stern warning and order from him. Not advice and encouragement."

"That's what it sounded like to you?" he asked, leaning back.

"Sort of," I shrugged. He grinned pulling me against him as he lead us to the shadows under the awnings and scaffolding.

"I heard what you said," he said, his hands resting on my hips. "I am your Alpha, huh?"

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down a little shyly. "It's just how I felt. It came out without thought…"

"I like it," he said, puffing his chest out with a smirk. "Makes me feel that much more powerful."

"Since when do you have an ego?"

He shrugged, running his hand over his neck in discomfort. "It's… it's just a guy thing really."

"What is?" I asked curiously, prying.

"We were at the hot springs before we were drinking," Shikadai admitted. "And some guys from team Konohamaru were talking about you. Saying how hot you were and how wild you must be in bed and I…"

"What did you do?" I asked, my eyes wide. "Shikadai…"

"I get it from my mother's family," he groaned, resting his forehead against mine, his voice low. "I may or may not have led them, via jutsu, into the ladies bath."

"Shikadai, you didn't…"

"No one knew, we left before discovered."

"What other clan uses that jutsu. Did they see you?" I asked, my eyes alight with amusement.

"I'm not sure but father did ask if I enjoyed my bath," he groaned. "Sorry, I didn't want to cause problems or draw more attention but… I just felt this anger well up inside me. I've never felt it before. Like, some sort of uncontainable beast…"

"It's alright," I said, placing a hand on his neck.

"Of course it is! That jerk got what was coming to him," he growled slightly. "Your mine and anyone who thinks of you in that way will answer to me." He then pulled me in, his lips hungrily crushing mine.

"Shikadai," I managed to whisper, his hands roaming over my hips and waist until it reached my breasts, the mesh and flak jacket obstructing his advance.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Just the thought of you with anyone else…"

"Never," I said. "Never going to happen. Forget those idiots, forget our clans and our village..." I slowly removed my flak jacket, revealing the mesh shirt and black wrappings around my breasts. The fur around the hood of my jacket tickled my arm as I removed it. "Just focus on me, on us…"

"Mika…"

"Shh…" I hushed, moving him to sit on the ledge of a scaffold. I moved, sitting atop his lap, my knees on either side of his hips, my chest pressed close to his face. "I want you and only you. Let me prove it."

"Here?" he asked, his senses returning for a moment. "Mika, in this public place? Soon the village will stir and this isn't how you should do this. Here…"

"Where? I want you right now… and if I have to, I'll take you in the dirt and in the filth."

"Mika," he groaned as I ground my hips against his, searching for his arousal. "Come," he said, grabbing my waist and moving me to stand again. He was silent, leading me through the streets and up another alley. We crossed the main road quickly, quickly bolting through the morning fog and silence toward the forest of the Nara clan. Full of deer, herbs, medicines, and foliage it was the most beautiful place Mika had ever seen. Shikadai led her through the barrier surrounding the forest and into the shaded woods. They walked further, the sun starting to crest over the hills, the first rays of yellow and pink starting to become visible. The shade from the trees kept the floor of the forest dark and mystical.

"Here," he said, looking over at me with dark green eyes. "There is a place that I often visit to think and escape the village." He lead me up a slight hill and at the top, shaded by pines and trunks of great spruces was a small cabin. One room, one sliding door, and no windows.

"What is it?" I asked, my hand gripping his tightly, pressing my impatience.

"It is an old apothecary lodge," he said. "My ancestors would make medicine here. It is small though, and abandoned for decades."

He quickly lifted me up onto the wooden porch, following me and sliding the door open. Inside was a small cushion and tea table, suitable for one. He quickly pushed the table off the porch onto the ground, his hands going to my hips. "Here," he said. "Real privacy from prying eyes and family."

I nodded, gently disposing of my jacket again, my hands lifting the mesh shirt over my head quickly. Shikadai watched, moving to stand behind me, his hands still roaming my hips as I pressed against him. "You're beautiful," he said, pushing my hair from my shoulder, kissing my neck. "We've never been together like this."

"No, I wasn't ready," I admitted, my blush overtaking my cheek. "I wasn't sure really. Now I…" My hands went to his on my hips, my backside grinding against him in soft rhythm. "I want you to be my first."

He needn't hear anymore, his hands turning me around to face him. His palms cradled my neck and hip as he lay me down on the cushion, his eyes never leaving mine. After a few moments of intense silence, discarding clothing and feeling one another tentatively, I took the reins. I quickly turned him over, straddling his hips and pressing my naked lower half to him. I inhaled gently as I felt him harden against me.

"You're forceful," he whispered, ripping the wrap form my breasts with one hand, palming them eagerly. I mewled at his touch, his hands finding the right spots as I ground against him. "You are liking this Mika…"

"So are you," I whispered, my hand going between my legs to stroke him. "Don't lie."

"Never," he whispered, pressing himself into my hand fully. "You are mine, and I am yours…" With that his hand gently squeezed my breast, my own hand leaving him and touching his chest to regain composure. With that he repositioned himself below me and I felt him prod. It hurt a little, too much too fast but it was only after we had gotten into rhythm, and I recovered from the initial shock, that we rode the morning into ecstasy. We had totally ignored the open panel of the small lodge and the morning light that streamed into our own small, and warm, world.

* * *

**Please review! It is so appreciated. :D I really do enjoy it. And again, thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I love to write and you encourage me to keep going. I know it has been forever but I do hope you enjoyed. I'll have more later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Some more citrus, some plotting, dialog, character development... it all leads to something pretty darn great. :D Enjoy! And please, review! **

* * *

"Shikadai, it is well past dawn. We have to leave…" I whispered, feeling his arms engulf me even more, my lips dangerously close to his collar bone. I placed a soft kiss there, making him shiver as he loosened his hold around me. I looked up into his dark green eyes and smiled, their depths holding more truth then I'd ever seen. "I'm sorry… but my report is due by noon and we may get recalled on a follow-up mission. I have to get home and rest."

"Just a little longer?" he asked, a grin on his face. "I don't want to look away from you yet."

"You are so needy," I teased, moving over him, straddling his hips and gently placing myself on top of him. My face was inches from his and I grinned. He placed his hands over my hips and caressed my lower back, holding my hips firmly to his. "I would stay like this forever if I could."

"Who is needy now?" he asked, moving his hips slightly, pressing himself to me. I quietly moaned, feeling the sensitive nerves send a jolt up my spine. "Let me see your face, _that _face, one more time."

I could feel the blush rise, my back arching as I leaned back, looking down at him as his hands gently massaged my hips and moved lower. I could feel him under me again and bit my lip, my blush becoming brighter. It was then that I felt it, his fingers gently pressing against me, moving to find the sensitive peak of my arousal. He smiled, watching my reactions as I rode his prying fingers to climax. It was after the quivering exhaustion had subsided, my cheek against his chest, that he spoke, his arms warmly embracing my still heaving torso.

"I love you Mika," he had whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I kissed his chest, tracing small circles with my fingers before looking up at him. "I love you Shikadai," I whispered, my eyes never leaving his. "That is why we need a plan."

"Plan?" he asked, his eyes going a little wide as he lay there, arm under his head, his other placed on my lower back. His black hair was sprawled in a loose tail above him.

"Yes, a plan," I said. "Us, this… isn't going to be easy. I need to know what you want to do."

"Hmm… well," he said, closing his eyes and sighing. "I say we tell them how it is going to be. Even if my mother is angry, she can't do anything without my father's approval. If your family gets angry we can always live at the Nara compound or…" he opened his eyes, looking about. "I'll fix this place up. A cabin for us in our own world. No one to bother us, no one to watch us… "

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know your father isn't opposed to us but he has some valid points. It isn't going to be easy. Neither of us have siblings to pass on our mantle. Also, we are ninjas. It isn't simply a matter of retiring or stepping down. There are always precautions."

"Then we tell them we are together and that the clans can remain separate, our children taking up the names Inuzuka and Nara."

"Children?" I said, my eyes wide, the blush returning.

"What?" he asked, a smirk spread across his lips. "Children? Don't tell me you're the only woman on earth who doesn't want a child or two?"

"Or five," I murmured, looking away with a slight smirk.

"F-five?!" he said, his eyes growing wide. "Mika… five?"

"That is all well and good but what if our children are not born with our bloodline-traits? Or what if we only have one or two? Or what if they don't want to?"

"Our children will be shinobi, it is nearly impossible that they won't be. And we will have many, many of them…" he moved his hips, gently thrusting against me and making me blush furiously. "As for want… they will want to. We will tell them all sorts of tales about the legendary Nara and Inuzuka clans. We'll shower them in stories and expectation… they will be smart like the both of us and aspire to take up their grandfather's mantles."

"These are all really iffy scenarios Shikadai," I said, a smile on my lips. "I like the idea but I can guarantee that hypothetical scenarios won't placate our parents or the elders of our clans and village."

"If we were normal, a simple couple without family and title to infringe us, would you just do as you please?" he asked, smiling up at me. "I would."

"In a heart-beat," I said, gently grinding against him before jumping to my feet and gathering my garments. "But we are not. And we must have a plan." I began putting on my wraps and shirt, my pants and gear until I was fully dressed, the armor feeling heavy and smelling horrible.

"So, what is the plan?" he asked me, sitting up and pulling on his pants. "Tell them we're going to be together and deal with the consequences?"

"Yours will just be some bitching," I said, shrugging. "Mine is more severe."

"So we keep it secret? How?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he slipped on his shirt.

"No, we tell them and deal with the consequences. But we should treat it like a band-aid…" I said, stretching. "Let's just get it over with. We intend to be together so let's be together. We can marry when I turn 16 by federal and village law."

"Was that a proposal?" he asked, standing and looking down at me curiously. "Because it was awful."

"Sort of… why be so romantic about it? I mean, we're already in love and as far as I'm concerned this morning was just cementing the relationship."

"Wow…" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought it was good."

"It was," I said, grinning and kissing him hungrily, tugging at his lip. "Amazing. But no need to beat around the bush."

"Right," he said, lifting me in his arms and turning about with me. He set me back down and smirked. "Then, let's tell everyone. Fuck it."

"People are going to think we are crazy," I said, taking his hand in mine. "Be prepared for the lectures and the pleas for sanity."

"Already had one or two of those," he said, a smirk. "We're young but we are shinobi. Our lives can be perilously short."

"Fine point but that won't persuade the sceptics," I said. "My father and mother cannot deny the Alpha power though."

"How exactly does that work," Shikadai asked, leading me up the hill and further into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you through the forest to the edge of the Inuzuka compound. The two compounds touch after all. The mountains and forest are all one really."

"I knew that," I said. "I just didn't think it was a possibility. There have always been barriers."

"I'd have to lower them but yes," he said with a grin. "I can always be a short distance away."

"Good, I may need you more than ever in the coming weeks. My birthday isn't going to be pleasant."

"What happens anyway? How does this Alpha thing work?"

"In short, it is a ceremony that basically names me as heir. It also passes the torch and symbolizes my dominance over the clan, much like an Alpha in a wolf-pack."

"You have to defeat your father?"

"No, not really… I mean," I paused, thinking of Shikimaru's words that morning. "Traditionally our ancestors fought for it but it has been passed down for generations. I think father is just trying to teach me a lesson."

"Oh," Shikadai said, lifting me over a fallen tree trunk like I was some sort of doll. I looked up at him oddly and he smiled. "Sorry. I just… well I didn't think."

"Something you are never known to do," I said with a smirk. "It is fine. It is probably the Alpha chakra…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't be alarmed but when an Alpha chooses a soul-mate, some of their chakra is embedded into the chosen one. It is a way of knowing when the other is in danger and it is a last line of defense in case of fatal circumstances."

"But how…?" he asked and I grinned, kissing him gently.

"We made love," I said. I bit my lip and then patted him on the shoulder. "That's what I meant by cementing the relationship."

"Oh no," he said with a grin, wrapping me in his arms again, walking on as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "What will I do? I'm stuck with this crazy kunoichi for life…"

"And I'm stuck with you," I said with a soft nudge. "Remember that too…"

"Always," he said with a laugh. As we came up over another hill he set me down, looking out over a familiar set of trees and kennels. "Well, here we are. I'll lower the barrier for you."

I nodded, squeezing his hand. I then pulled him into a passionate kiss, my tongue dancing over his in gentle rhythm. After a few moments he reluctantly pulled away, sighing.

"I'll see you tonight," I said with a nod. "We'll tell our families and meet up tonight. How about the park?"

"Our old one? The one we played at when we were kids?" he asked, squeezing my hand gently.

"Yes. I'll meet you there around six?"

"Definitely," he said, watching me descend the hill. He must have lifted the barrier because I walked straight down the steep incline to the forest floor, Shikadai disappearing from view. I sighed, jogging back toward the compound. This would be a fun thing to explain to my parents.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," my mother said, sitting at the table. She was watching me uneasily, my father's face stern as his arms remained folded. He was sitting next to her in a state of anger and annoyance. "You and Shikadai have… acknowledged your feelings? You've told him how the Alpha chakra works and you've given it to him?"

"Yes, we've chosen one another," I said, looking at the clock. It was only a quarter after nine. "I don't know what else there is to say. I know you're displeased but this is something that I cannot control. I love him and he is my Alpha. I intend to marry him when I turn 16 and if that is unappealing to the clan and elders then I guess you will have to choose another Alpha." I looked between them, standing now. "I hope you can find a way to work around this but if not then so be it. I have a report to the Hokage due at noon so I'll talk to you both later."

I made my way out of the dining room and down the hall, hearing my mother's voice drifting further away. Father had not managed to think past his rage. He hadn't uttered a sound the whole time. I sighed, shutting my door with a snap before falling onto my futon. It smelled of Akane and sandalwood. I didn't realize it until I had opened my eyes again and looked at the clock but it was well past two. I had fallen asleep and had not completed my report.

After hastily washing, dressing, and eating I completed my full report, dashing from the compound in a fit of panic. As I ran down the lane, toward the Hokage tower, I realized that no one had woken me, no one had been in the kitchen, and no one was in the courtyard. Where were they? I halted only for a moment, sniffing the air before realizing that both my parents were absent from the village. I shook myself out of it and sprinted for the Hokage building. If anyone would know about that, it'd be the Hokage. I had kept him waiting for this report and I had no idea what kind of punishment he would dole out.

As I approached his office door I swallowed hard, my eyes meeting the floor. I'd only seen Naruto at gatherings for family and holidays. He was, after all, a relation though mother was not sure how. As I went to knock the door came prying open and there, in a black cloak and hat was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Sarada's father. I immediately bowed, moving out of the way for him to walk through. He did, looking me over briefly before making his way down the hall. The door stood ajar and I saw the Hokage, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He waved me in and I shut the door behind me.

"Hokage-sama," I said bowing and holding out the report in my hands. "I am very sorry for neglecting my duties and keeping you, and the council waiting on my report."

He was quiet for a moment and then I heard a laugh. "Oh, this is nothing. Kurenai filled us in. It's just paperwork."

"Never-the-less," came a voice and I looked over to see Shikamaru, lounging in a chair by the window. "She was careless. Not a very good trait for a shinobi to have."

"Nonsense! She's distracted," Naruto said. "What was it, again, that Kiba called it?"

"Alpha," Shikimaru said.

"You spoke to my father?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yes, your father came in here in a rage. Almost took Shikimaru's head off," Naruto said. "But I talked him down."

"I…" I looked at Shikimaru and then bowed my head. "I am truly sorry for my father's actions against you. I have displeased him and he took it out on you."

"He's stressed," Naruto said, taking a drink from a cup on his desk. "Anyway, I need to talk to you. Apparently, your father was angry about your choice in Shikadai."

"I'm sure many were not pleased with his choice," I said, bowing again. "No disrespect, but as I understand it… mother wasn't the ideal choice."

"Ideal, no…" Shikamaru said. "But we overcame that, as Hokage-sama pointed out to your impatient and temperamental father."

"But I still have to warn you, as Shikimaru has. This is not going to be easy. Many people will be displeased and your children will be targets for many village enemies, perhaps more than most because of the powers you and Shikadai possess."

"I understand," I said, looking at him squarely. "I will not allow anyone to hurt me, my family, or my village. I'll face them all alone if I must."

"There is the Uzumaki!" he said, a smile. "You're strong Mika. You're smart and you've chosen the path of peace, a decision your mother had to come to as well. I'm glad you have the will of fire burning within you."

"Where, if I may ask, are my parents?" I looked over at Shikamaru.

"Your father needed time to cool down and reassess so he and your mother went to the secret Inuzuka mountain compound. They'll be back in a couple days. Since we are sending another team to assess the Land of Waves mission, you are on leave for a few days."

"Thank you," I said, bowing again. "I am truly sorry for the inconvenience I have caused, Hokage-sama. It will not happen again."

"I doubt it," he said, a grin on his face. "But I appreciate the sincerity. Go on…" he waved me off and I nodded, leaving the room as quickly as possible. It wasn't until I had made half way back to the compound that I realized I had been followed. I turned around, expecting to see Shikadai but it wasn't him.

"Hey Mika," Sarada said, waving. "Can we talk?"

"Why are you following me?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Sorry, I saw you leave the Hokage tower and I wasn't sure if you were still mad at me…"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just wondering what the Uchiha princess could need from me."

"We're friends aren't we?" she asked, coming closer. "I hate that you don't like me and think I'm stuck up. I'm not and… I don't know how to show you that."

"Sara," I said, sighing. "I know you're not stuck-up. You're a lot like me… a lot of family expectation and not a whole lot of room to move. I just don't like that you think your family is better than mine. Like you're the only one who has these problems. You're not."

"Well, if we are being honest then I accept that. But you have to know that the Inuzuka have nothing on the Uchiha. Realistically, none of you could hope of defeating an Uchiha."

"I'll change that," I said, my eyes narrowing. "You and Bolt have been fighting over Hokage since you were children but I'll tell you now," I took a step forward. "I won't allow either of you to have it."

"A friendly rivalry than?" she asked, smiling. "We both have pride in our houses. This is undeniable. So, let's burry the kunai, shake hands, and be friends. We can work toward our common goal together."

"It would be nice to spar against an Uchiha," I said, extending my hand. She grinned, extending hers and we linked fingers, a sign of friendship and fair rivalry. I grinned then, pulling her into a hug. "Be ready princess…"

She giggled and nodded, pulling back and looking at me. "I'm glad that is worked out," she said. "I respect you and I've always wanted to be your true friend."

"Me too…" I said with a nod. "I've always been jealous of the Uchiha princess and her famous parents. Now, I just want to prove that I'm worthy to be your rival."

"What are you two talking about?" came a voice and I turned to see Sakura Haruno and Lady Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hi mom," Sarada said, patting me on the shoulder. "You know Mika right?"

"Of course, I was the one doctor when you were born," she said, smiling at me. "Such pretty green eyes."

"Thank you," I said with a soft smile. "Mom doesn't talk much about coming to the village so it is nice to know she has actual friends."

"She was a hand-full," Sakura said with a smile.

"Like your father," Lady Hinata chimed. "I remember him as a child, always wanting to push himself. Always wanting to be Naruto-kun's rival and become Hokage. He was like a brother to me."

"He and Yuka were both problematic. Remember when she first got to the village?" Sakura asked, looking over at Hinata. "He was so clumsy, so unsure of how to act around her that I swear he was caught reading a book about women."

"Well, she wasn't exactly approachable," Hinata said. "She could easily defend herself from any man who looked at her funny."

"She was a fire-cracker," Sakura noted, looking down at me. "And I can see that in you." She leaned down now, looking about. "Is it true Mika? Are you and Shikadai getting married?"

I stepped back a second, my eyes wide. "How does everyone know this? We… we'd only just discussed it this morning."

"You forget who your father is," Hinata giggled. "Kiba-kun was shouting it to anyone who could hear. He wasn't pleased."

"Temari wasn't particularly happy either when Shikadai told her," Sakura pointed. "But Shikimaru has stayed clear of judgement."

"Then I guess… there is nothing she can do?" Hinata asked. "You two are quite young but so were we Sakura-chan…"

"Not _that _young…"

"We knew how we felt before their age," Hinata pointed, smiling down at Sarada and myself. They both started laughing now, linking arms.

"How did we end up with two hopeless men Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, waving at Sarada as they left. "See you at home dear. You can come over if you'd like too, Mika-chan!"

Sarada waved as they walked off, my eyes still a little wide. I'd never heard of anyone talk about my parents like that. Their past was pretty secretive.

"Well, more news today," Sarada pointed. "Married, huh?"

"Yeah, we're done beating around the bush," I said, finally looking over at her. "Man, I had no idea your mom and lady Hinata were so… funny."

"Silly really," Sarada pointed. "Very girly and giggly."

"Well, I guess now that everyone knows, I can rest a little easier," I said, thinking of my parents. I had almost forgot they weren't in the village.

"Would you like to have dinner at my place?" she asked, taking my hand. "Mother would enjoy the company and it looks like she and lady Hinata are planning a dinner so Bolt and Himawari will probably be there."

"Sounds good… my mom isn't home so food sounds great," I said with a nod. "Can I bring Shikadai?"

"I'll ask but I'm sure it won't be a problem," she nodded. "I'll let mom know. See you tonight then, friend?"

I nodded, smiling widely. "Okay, see you tonight Sara-chan!" I watched her run after her mother, my eyes watching as they met up, smiling and conversing excitedly. Sarada had something unique, and great, with her mom. I sometimes was jealous of that too. Mom and I were close but we were total opposites on a lot of things. It was hard to find common ground with either of my parents.

I turned back now, making my way toward the compound. I hadn't expected to be invited to dinner. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to dress nicely or casually. I wasn't sure who was going to be there either. If the Hokage and the Anbu leader, Sasuke Uchiha, was going to be there then I should conduct myself as befits the head of the Inuzuka and a kunoichi.

I took Akane for a long walk that afternoon, staying out for a couple hours before coming back to take a long shower. It felt nice, the hot water and silence. Mom and dad still weren't back and I honestly didn't know when to expect them. After my shower I dressed in a traditional outfit, black slacks and a red and white top, my hair pulled back into a loose tail, curls falling over my shoulders. I then made my way from the compound toward the Shikadai's home. We were still meeting at six but it was barely five and I wanted him to have time to ready himself. I had forgot to tell him I made plans for us. As I approached, I could hear some battling going on in the court yard. I approached and watched in silence as Shikadai and his father battled, tai-justus being neither of their strengths. They were great with tactics and strategy but their tai-justus was lacking in ferocity and power. When Shikimaru noticed me he immediately stopped, bowing in response. Shikadai noticed and smiled, waving at me. Shikimaru spoke to him briefly before disappearing, with towel in hand, back to the main house.

"Mika," he said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you for a while."

"I'm sorry I interrupted," I said. "I was invited to dinner and I wanted to know if you wanted to attend."

"Where at?" he asked, approaching me and taking my hand.

"Sarada's mom is making dinner with Hinata-sama and they invited me. I told them I'd see if you could come. After all…" I leaned in, kissing his lips gently. "We are to be married."

"You're sly," he said with a smile. "I'll go. After all," he looked me over. "You did dress up for me so the least I could do is attend dinner with you."

"I wasn't sure what to wear," I said with a smile. "And I am representing the Inuzuka too."

"Valid point," he said. "Give me a few minutes and we can leave. Would you like to wait in the gardens?"

"If you think it best," I said, looking over his shoulder. "I hear your mother isn't so keen on me."

"Because she doesn't know you," he said. "I told her to be civil or speak to be no more."

"So harsh," I replied, looking up at him. "She'll hate me for that."

"She can hate you all she wants. You'll be my wife, the mother of my children, and mother of her grandchildren. She can complain all she wants…" Shikadai said, kissing me softly on the forehead. "But we have plenty of time for that. Come, sit in the gardens and enjoy the roses. They are blooming so beautifully."

"Just get dressed," I said, pushing him away as I wandered toward the garden gates. "I'll smell the flowers. Just make it quick."

He nodded, disappearing around the house. I entered the garden, the fragrant lilacs, roses, and orchids flooding me with scent. It was so beautiful, the water features and deer clackers ringing in my ears. It was peaceful and I couldn't help but approach the koi pond, sitting cross legged at its edge. It was then that I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hello Inuzuka Mika," came a cool and dangerous voice.

I immediately stood and bowed, my eyes glancing over the dirty blonde woman with the intense gaze. "Nara-San," I said. "I hope I am not disturbing your garden."

"No, not at all," she said, crossing her arms and watching me. "Date with my son?"

"Sort of," I said. "We were invited to dinner by Sakura-san and Lady-Hinata."

"Ah," she said, moving to stand next to me. Her dark green eyes were firmly on the water. "I see. I guess it is official then. May I congratulate you and wish you happiness and fortune."

"Thank you," I said, still not looking at her. My eyes were also on the koi pond now. "I will never hurt him, or dishonor him or his clan Nara-San."

I hadn't even realized I said something until she laughed, looking over at me slowly. "I understand how your Alpha works. I understand how you two are bonded together and how you feel. My son is old enough to make his own choices but it is not him I worry about. As my son has pointed out, you will be the mother of my grandchildren. I suggest you remember what that means." She then bowed, a slight smile on her face. "I look forward to you joining our family." She then turned and left, her strides purposeful and swift.

It was only after a few minutes of standing there, dumbfounded and staring at the pond, that I realized she was trying to be kind. Much like his father, Shikadai's mother was a mysterious and frightening person. I heard footsteps again and I turned, seeing Shikadai dressed head to toe in dark green, a pair of loose slacks and a plain, but tight, shirt stretched over his muscles. I bit my lip, smiling as he approached. He wrapped me in his arms and there, for just a few moments, we were all alone in the world. He looked so handsome, his hair tied behind his head, his loose and straight locks daring me to touch them. I restrained myself and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the gate.

"Let's go," I said. "I don't want to be late and if I stand here staring at you, we will not make it to the dinner table."

* * *

**The plot thickens. Everyone seems to be (sort of) coming to terms with this decision but... where are Kiba and Yuka? What will Mika and Shikadai face at the hand of the Uzumaki and Uchiha? A dinner to remember! More to come! I hope you enjoyed it. Please please please review if so. I appreciate the reviews and encouragement. Even if you don't like it, tell me why! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! I wanted to explain why all of this is so sudden. I realized I have pushed these characters and their relationship a little fast but there is a reason. I wanted the reader to feel the whirlwind of emotions these characters are faced with. I wanted to portray their seriousness and the reality that they have always been faced with. This is just when it starts reaching its breaking point. I really hope you like it. I thought I captured the characters in the chapter pretty well. There styles of speaking, quirks, and subtle details. Please review! I always love the encouragement. **

* * *

"She said what?" he asked, looking down at me as we strode down the street. The sun was setting and the lamps were coming on. We seemed to be just in time for dinner as we approached the Uchiha compound.

"She said she looked forward to me joining your family," I repeated, shrugging. "Whatever you've done has tamed her."

"Don't count on that," he said, his eyes narrowing. "My mother isn't so easily defeated."

"Let's just take this time to enjoy us. All of this has been crazy, rushed, and completely unexpected. Can we just have dinner and be us?" I looked up at him now, a soft smile on my face. "I don't want to change who we are because of all this."

"Then let's enjoy," he said, taking my hand and gently squeezing. "We are Mika and Shikadai. Nothing more…"

"Good deal," I said, squeezing his hand before opening the gate to the yard. It was tidy, flowers blooming under the windows. It looked so lively and comfortable, far from the Uchiha reputation. As we approached the door we could hear laughter and ruckus from within.

"Bolt! Sit down damn it," came Naruto's voice. We both paused, a soft smile on our face. Just then the door came open and there, standing in a traditional navy outfit was Sasuke Uchiha. He looked us over and nodded, moving aside for us to enter.

"Finally!" came a voice and Sara came forward, embracing me. "We were wondering if you'd gone missing."

"No, just waiting for Shikadai to dress. He wasn't expecting dinner…"

"Not entirely but it is welcome," he said, bowing to the Hokage and then to Sasuke. "Thank you."

"No problem," Naruto said, from the dining room, sitting in a chair. "Now, let's eat! I'm starving."

"Not just yet Naruto-kun," Hinata said, coming in from the kitchen with an apron on. Sakura followed her dressed the same way, a bit of flour on her hands. "A few more minutes for the pastries."

"You'll have to wait Naruto," Sakura said, pushing past him to hug Shikadai and I. I smiled, returning the embrace before looking around a little curiously.

"You know, I've never been here before," I said, peering around the small, but cozy house. "Not as mysterious as I imagined."

"Not at all," Bolt said, looking up at us from the table. "They don't even have a t.v."

"Neither do we," I said, looking him over. "It is a distraction."

"Exactly," Sasuke said, moving to sit at the table as well. "Come in, sit… we have tea and soda if you'd like."

"Sounds good," Shikadai said, squeezing my hand again as he lead me to the dining room. He stood on ceremony, pulling out my chair for me and sitting close, his hand never leaving mine.

"We'll get the food ready. Himawari was just finishing the dango," Hinata said, waving over her shoulder at Sakura. She followed and we all sat at the table, silent for a few moments before Bolt coughed, looking between Shikadai and myself.

"So, I have to know… are you guys crazy or just stupid?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

There was a flash and Bolt's face was suddenly on the table, Naruto's hand on the back of his neck. "Is that how your talk to your comrades?" he asked.

"No, but there is something wrong," Bolt insisted, struggling to sit back up, pushing his father's hand away. "These two have been secretive for almost two years now and all of a sudden it's out in the open? They are engaged? And the heads of the Inuzuka clan just happen to skip town after finding out? Doesn't add up."

"At least you're observant," Sasuke interrupted Naruto before he could growl back a response to his defiant son. "No, it doesn't add up."

"What Sasuke and Bolt mean to say," Naruto interjected, looking between us with a smile. "Is that you two have moved pretty quickly. Is there a particular reason to jump to such plans so soon?"

There was silence for a minute. I had to collect my thoughts. The Hokage himself was involved in this decision we had made and to other's it looked like madness. Was it? Were we rushing? Was it too much too soon? I couldn't tell. I didn't care did I? I loved Shikadai so why is this such a big deal? Why was it anyone else's business? Before I could get angry and inquire about the Hokage's involvement, Shikadai squeezed my hand, speaking first.

"We believe it is the right course of action," Shikadai said in his slow but meaningful way. "We've had pressures all our lives to live up to our parent's legacy. To further the village and uphold its standards. To continue our clan's legacies and to become top ranked shinobi within the village. All of this pressure, coupled with the short life expectancy of any average shinobi, has us questioning not only the logic in waiting but the wisdom in doing so."

There was a longer stretch of silence and then a sigh, Naruto closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. "I didn't mean to probe at you like this. Not during dinner at least. I'd hoped I could figure it out on my own but my son is just as curious as we are."

"But it is a question worth asking," Sasuke interjected before Bolt could speak up. "You know of the pressure you are under," he said, looking between us now. "But you have no idea how much this will affect the future of our village and your clans."

"We're aware," I said, my eyes narrowing. "We've always been aware of what lies on our shoulders."

"No, you don't," Sasuke said, his eyes turning sharp as he looked at us. "Let me explain it in detail."

"Not now," came Sakura's voice and her eyes were dangerously narrow. "I intended to invite them here for dinner and a good time. Not a line of questioning."

"I don't mind," I said, looking up at Sakura. I was determined to know what Sasuke-sama meant. "I know everyone is unsure where this is going so we may as well clear the air. If we cannot be honest with our comrades, our friends, then we have no hope of being honest with one another."

"Well spoken," Sakura said, her eyes going a little wide in surprise. "But you don't have to explain your relationship to us." She shot a glance at Sasuke, an angry one that made a chill go up my spine. "Especially us."

"They can explain while we eat," Naruto said, smiling at Hinata as she came back into the dining room, a platter of meats and sauces in her hands. After the meal was assembled, and everyone had filled their plates, the line of inquiry began.

"So why now, of all times?" Bolt asked, taking a large bite of pork and vegetables.

"Bolt!" Himawari said, shaking her head. "Seriously, just let them eat."

"It's fine Himawari-chan," I said, waving my hand. I looked up at Shikadai who looked as cool as a cucumber. He never lost that cool. "My father was pressuring to become his student, to learn how to use and control the Alpha chakra. He was pushing me to make a decision I was not completely comfortable with because I knew any future I had would involve Shikadai." I took a bite of pork, allowing the salty sweet taste to linger there as the questioning continued.

"Your father didn't take it well?" asked Himawari with a slight smile.

"Not at all. He's out on some sort of retreat with mom. Probably fighting and fuck-" I stopped, my eyes going a little wide. I'd forgotten who I was with. The faces around the table were varied. Shikadai, Bolt, and Naruto's faces were humorous, a mix of shock and amusement. Hinata, Himawari, and Sakura were all blushing but Sasuke looked annoyed, his eyes firmly focused on his food.

"Sorry," I muttered, my eyes downcast. "I meant to say that they are probably not going to be speaking to me anytime soon."

"So what is the big deal anyway? I mean," Bolt took another big bite of food, drinking down his soda before looking between us again. "Your clan's can't be that important. You both have cousins and it isn't like we're living in the times of the second or third Hokage. Why does it matter?"

"You're an idiot," Shikadai said, shaking his head and setting down his cup. He'd been eating quickly but quietly. "The Nara clan are the inheritors to the Shadow Paralysis jutsu, Konoha's most used justu for assassination and covert operations. On top of that we have hundreds of years of experience, and training, in the medical and strategic arts. There is none who can match us. Changing the line of succession isn't an easy task in the face of generations of tradition and expectation."

"Just like you're mother," Sakura said, a smile on her lips as she ate her dango. "Smart, analytical, and a fierce advocate for his family. I can see why Temari is so protective."

"My mother is a stubborn woman," he said, taking another bite of the fish. "But she has given her blessing to Mika herself."

The table was silent a moment and then Naruto began laughing, his hands slapping the table. "Now that is something," he said, nudging Hinata. "Temari gave her blessing. Sasuke! You owe me some yuon for that."

"That's good though!" Hinata said, nodding.

"Definitely," Himawari agreed. "Shikamaru-san would never stand in your way and now that your mother has given her blessing, it may as well be a done deal!"

"There is still Kiba and Yuka to consider," Sakura warned, drinking some tea. "Kiba is not keen on it and Yuka is worried about what that will do to him."

"I don't understand their worry," I said. "I understand the transfer of power is crucial and that they want the clan to endure beyond me but this relationship won't ruin that. If anything, it will enhance it."

"You're not quite right," Sasuke pointed, the rest of the table falling silent. "Shikadai has the right idea but you are both missing the mark. You, Mika, are an Uzumaki descendant. Do you even know what that entails?"

"Not particularly," I said, shrugging. "Mom has never once mentioned any sort of family or lineage. Just that Hokage-sama was her only living relation."

"Not quite," Sakura said with a soft smile. "Has she ever mentioned the name Karin?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Who is that?"

"She's an Uzumaki," Naruto said with a smile. "I'm not sure how but she's some sort of cousin of ours."

"Where is she? Why hasn't mother said anything?" I had finished my dango, sipping on my tea. I didn't want to stop eating and disrespect Hinata and Sakura who made the meal.

"She's currently not in the village but is a close friend," Naruto said.

"What does she have to do with anything?" I asked. "I mean, it is great I have a cousin and what-not but, how does that relate to our relationship?"

"Like I was saying," Sasuke continued, setting down his cup and leaning back in his chair. "You're an Uzumaki descendant. The Uzumaki are skilled seal users, far surpassing any other clan to exist. Your mother has the powers of a strong ninja."

"I know," I said. "But she doesn't use them unless she needs to."

"Yes, and there is a reason. Her seals of destruction and regeneration are on her hands," he began but Sakura shook her head, stopping him.

"Sasuke-kun," she said hesitantly. "If they wanted her to know they'd have just told her."

"She's an adult now," Sasuke said. "This is a missing piece of the puzzle that Kiba and Yuka have hidden. It may shed light." Sakura nodded after a moment, Naruto watching Sasuke closely. "Your mother is skilled at forcing her chakra to the molecular level. She can target a single cell or an entire organism of cells and destroy it, or regenerate it, all with one touch."

I could see Shikadai stiffen slightly but he remained cool, taking another bite of his food. I remained still, unsure what to do with this information. It was an overwhelming power but something like that had to have some sort of repercussions.

"I knew she was powerful," I said, looking up at Naruto. "She's an Uzumaki. What, exactly, does that mean for me though?"

"It means," Sakura said, her eyes roaming my face. "That that kind of power comes at a heavy cost. She cannot use it whenever she wants and when she does use it, it can drain all of her own chakra which can end fatally."

"Such a jutsu," Shikadai said. "Has she ever had to use it?" The adults at the table went still now, their eyes downcast.

"Once," Hinata said, everyone's eyes on her. "I saw it. It was…" she looked up at me now, her pale silver eyes looking right through me. "Frightening."

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes searching hers slowly.

"An enemy wanted to possess the Uzumaki powers," Hinata said. "And he recruited your mother to be his spy within Konoha. When your father and grandmother recruited her, in hopes of using her powers for the village, it backfired. She was nearly consumed by a jutsu meant to control the user's mind and chakra as if it were some sort of living puppet. If it weren't for her seals power, our village may not be standing."

"It was also because of her power that our village was in danger," Sasuke corrected. "If Kiba Inuzuka hadn't reached her heart we would not be here. It was the Alpha chakra he gave your mother that served as the barrier between her and death."

"And Sakura-chan's healing techniques," Hinata also corrected. "We all went through this. Bolt and Sarada were barely a year old."

"That was when she found out she was pregnant with Mika wasn't it?" Naruto asked, his eyes looking me over. "You thought for sure something could go wrong, right Sakura-chan?"

"I did, but the birth, other than some small complications, was smooth," Sakura assured, eating some more chicken. "We kept a close eye on you for weeks after. You were so small."

"Kiba was so worried!" Hinata pointed. "Remember? He wouldn't let anyone near the compound for months."

"He was being a dick that whole time," Naruto noted. "Never once let me bring you toys. It wasn't until your first birthday that we officially met."

I sat there listening to them talk about the past for a moment, their faces lighting up with memories of battles and dramas past. I could see Shikadai smiling along with them, his attention never leaving me. I was stunned. No one had spoken of my mother's admission into the village or her past, let alone my father's decisions regarding me. I watched as the chatter died down, Sasuke offering to fetch more tea for the table. When he came back, he poured me some and cleared his throat.

"The reason we are telling you this," he said, in an almost too-kind manner. "Is so you will both understand where our prejudices lie. We are all aware that you are not your mother or your father. We all see you as individual ninja but you have to understand the potential threats that come from something so delicate, and intricate, as this relationship."

"Then explain it to me," I said, my eyes resting on his face. "Tell me everything."

"It won't be a long explanation," he said, offering some tea to Shikadai. He took some, along with Hinata, Himawari, and Sakura. After he was done he sat back down, looking us over with skeptical disinterest. "Combining your houses is a matter of paperwork. The Inuzuka and the Nara have coexisted for generations and have never had reason to shun the other. However, the Nara and Inuzuka are complete opposites. The paperwork can be managed but it is the prejudices within the ranks that are going to be hard to overcome."

"That is an internal affair," Shikadai said. "Nothing that a few well manned missions couldn't slowly fix."

"See, Shikamaru said the same thing," Naruto interrupted, nodding. "You have to build more trust, bonds."

"That won't overcome hundreds of years of prejudice," Sasuke warned. "This internal affair can't be taken care of with a few well matched missions."

"What else?" I asked, my eyes never leaving his face.

"Shikadai knows well that his parents have groomed him to be the official emissary between Konoha and Suna," Sasuke noted. "This job requires mass amounts of time away from the village."

"Something I wasn't unaware of," I said. "I know what is expected."

"Are you aware that his status, as emissary, isn't public knowledge? There is a reason we keep these emissaries secret."

"I understand the need for discretion," I said, shaking my head. "I've considered all of this. If there is one thing that Shikadai and I share it is our capacity to analyze and strategize."

"You seem to have all of the answers," Sakura commented, looking between us. "But make no mistake, you are not fully prepared." She touched my arm now, smiling. "Consider this. You and Shikadai marry, the distance between your two clans is overcome, and the duties you're both saddled with are taken care of. Shikadai is the leader of both the Nara and the Inuzuka, as are you." She sat back in her chair now. "Then the children come and with it all the worry and regrets. Shikadai is gone six months or more out of the year and, when he can, attends to the needs of both clans. However, the responsibility of taking care of the day to day falls on you. Ceremonies, marriages, deaths, and clan relations will pale in comparison to the amount of paperwork and expectation you'll have. Not to mention the children. Imagine being in three places at once and still being there for your family."

"Children are still a ways off," I said, shaking my head. "We are still young."

"But the average age of a Konoha ninja is 24 and that greatly decreases the higher in social rank you go," Sakura replied. "Both of your clans will want an heir, a secure future for them to put all of their efforts into. How long can you wait with that kind of pressure?"

"All of these pressing matters, all of these revelations, are veiling something more important," Shikadai said, taking my hand. "You obviously have something to say, something more important than helpful tips about families and relationships. What is it?"

Sasuke sighed, looking over at Naruto and he just grinned. There was some silence and then Hinata spoke up.

"We have full confidence that the two of you can handle the responsibility on your shoulders," she said with a nod. "The blood between the Nara and Inuzuka isn't completely clean but it will be. I am more concerned about the children you could have."

"I don't understand where this concern comes from," I said now, becoming impatient. "I am grateful that you chose to talk to us like this but I am really confused. My mother's sealing jutsu, the politics, the warnings of danger and hardship… what is this all leading to?"

"You have obviously not inherited your mother's powers, her Uzumaki sealing jutsu," Sasuke pressed. He was also becoming impatient. "Therefore, we believe that any child you would produce with Shikadai would be a very public, very rare, treasure that many hungry hands would like to grasp."

"Why are you particularly worried about a child we may produce?" Shikadai asked, his eyes narrowing. "Was there so much anxiety when either of us were born?"

"Temari is like a lioness," Sakura noted. "Much like Kiba, she didn't allow a single soul, save her brothers and family, into the Nara compound when you were born Shikadai. She distrusted any newcomers and refused to make your face public for many months. We all went through extreme steps, with all of our children, to assure the future. None of you understand how important you are."

"You've never said anything like this before," Himawari chimed in. "Were we all like this?"

"Absolutely," Hinata assured. "The children of the greatest generation to be born to Konoha. That is what we are known as; the Golden Generation." She took Himawari's hand, a soft smile on her face. "All of us took extreme precautions to ensure your normal upbringing."

"To maintain the Ino-Shika-Cho combination we had to assure the safety of their inheritors," Sakura said, motioning to Shikadai. "Each group was chosen carefully, from a young age, and each team is an extension of the generation before," Sakura said, grinning. "It may be a bit presumptuous but the chance of survival was increased with a lot of bonds."

"This next generation will be much more difficult," Hinata assured. "Any children the Nara, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Aburame, and Yamanaka have will be targets of very dangerous people."

"Even now you are protected in your three man squads," Naruto said, standing and stretching. "This village's people and alliances protect the current generation but the next will inherit more responsibility than ever."

"We can handle it," Bolt interrupted. "We're all strong."

"Undeniably," Sasuke prompted. "But you just have to understand how powerful. Since The Great War, peace has been maintained by the five shinobi nations and their allies. This peace is maintained through bonds that bloodshed cemented. This next generation has indulged in that peace and tranquility and will have to be ever alert to prevent future war and killing."

"So why are you telling us this?" I asked, a little stunned. I was expecting so much all at once. They were being straight forward and their truth frightened me a little.

"Because you need to grow up. You all do," Sasuke said, standing along with Naruto. "You are the new leafs that we must protect and any wisdom we can impart is freely given."

"And our relationship, our plans, have prompted such revelations?" Shikadai questioned, looking over at me.

"Yes, mostly," Naruto assured. "Your plans moved ours up a number of years and it was time that we let the next generation take some of the reins."

"So let me try and understand," I said, standing. I was a little overwhelmed but I couldn't keep it in. This was all too convenient. "Since we have cemented our plans to marry and combine our clans, your plans were changed and you were forced to reveal your hand? You decided to keep all of this from your children because of some grand plan to illuminate us when _you_ thought we were ready?"

"We realize now that it was a mistake," Sakura said, standing as well. "We never meant to keep you all so sheltered but we never imagined that you would all make such life-changing choices at such a young age." I could see the shock in Sarada's eyes but it was Himawari that angered me most. She was on the verge of tears, the unfair reality sinking in. Bolt seemed shocked into silence, the anger in his face slowly growing.

"We were forced," I ground out, my eyes narrowing as I stared at the table. "My father pushed for me to take up his mantle and that made me feel trapped. It made me feel like I had no say in my own life so I was going to be damned if my father was going to take away the one choice that I had already made." I looked over at Shikadai, his eyes watching my face with quiet admiration and worry. "The expectation and burden you put on our shoulders from a young age wasn't entirely given to us. You decided it was best to shelter us and now you try to give advice when we are overcome." I hadn't realized I was shaking in rage. "You're all so pretentious."

"We were wrong in keeping the burden from you all," Naruto said, his voice becoming edged. "Understand, it was never our intention to keep the danger, or reality of future dangers, from you. We only meant to give you as close to normal as we could give."

"But you are playing with our lives, our futures," Bolt said, standing now. "You're knowingly shielding us from the reality of danger without giving us the tools to overcome it ourselves. That's selfish!"

"That is why you've never offered to take me on as a student," Sara said, looking between her parents. "You've made me struggle and find my own way. I always thought it was because it would make me stronger but now I see the truth."

"It has made you all stronger," Sakura said, looking around the table. "You all had to fight to find your own way, your own jutsu and strengths. We may have shielded you from the vicious reality of your existence but we never once babied your abilities."

"So our engagement forced you all to alter the grand plan," Shikadai said, standing now. "Because we are moving ahead with our plans, you all have decided to reveal the truth and take on our training?"

"That was the idea," Naruto said, looking about a bit nervously. "But it seems that you're angrier than I thought you'd be."

"How could you think we wouldn't be angry?" Himawari asked, her unshed tears replaced with an icy stare. "We're your children, the future of your beloved village. How could you think that keeping this from us was a good thing?"

"When you all have children of your own," Sasuke said, pushing his chair back into position under the table. "You will understand." He then nodded at Naruto. "C'mon loser. We better get going. They are all waiting for us. Let's hope they aren't trying to kill one another."

"Who?" Bolt immediately asked, his eyes narrowing.

"It will all be revealed tomorrow," Naruto said, moving past Bolt. "I'll see you all at home." He smiled softly at Hinata and then followed Sasuke out, their abrupt departure distracting us all for only a moment.

"We know it is a lot to take in," Hinata said. "But tomorrow, we will explain everything."

"What is tomorrow?" Sara asked, her eyes narrowing on her mother. "Some sort of big reveal?"

"Sort of," she said with a bit of sass. "We were all wrong in keeping this from you but we aren't wrong about what needs to be done next. Just wait. Tomorrow will reveal everything and answer all your questions." She nodded at me and I closed my mouth. I was about to ask what it was but I knew I'd get no more answers tonight. I sighed, looking up at Shikadai. He just smiled, shrugging and then nodding toward the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" I asked, looking over at Sakura and Sara who were clearing the table. Himawari seemed a little shaken still. Hinata was trying her best to comfort her but she seemed to be shrinking from her mother's touch. Bolt shook his head, walking from the room without a word. Sara noticed and followed, her eyes full of worry. Sakura smiled at me now, shaking her head to decline.

"No, it's okay. You two probably have a lot to talk about and the night has become heavy with emotion," Sakura said, looking over at Himawari and Hinata quietly talking. "I can take care of this. I am really glad you both came though. We had intended to have a large dinner to discuss this with all of you but…" she shrugged and smiled slightly. "Plans change."

* * *

"So what do we do?" I asked, walking along the dark, lamp-lit alley. Shikadai had an arm around me and another in his pocket. He seemed so relaxed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I still want to marry you," I said, my jaw set. "No matter how much that moves up our parent's plans. But I feel responsible for all of these added secrets."

"It is there fault for not telling us sooner," Shikadai assured. "We knew it wouldn't be easy. As far as I am concerned, the only thing that has changed is our dedication to training."

"How so?"

"They are right about the fact that we need to take on some responsibility within the village," Shikadai quipped. "We all need to train even harder so that when the time does come to start families, to run this village with our own two hands, we won't waste the efforts of all the generations before."

We both stopped now, our eyes drifting to one another and then slowly to the great rock faces that loomed over us. All seven of them watched us with expectation, with pride, but most of all they gazed over our lives, like great rock guardians waiting for us to make the wrong move.

"Whatever it is, we can do this," I said, pulling him closer, my arms around his torso. "I'm ready to face this world, your hand in mine."

"As am I," he whispered into my hair, his arms embracing me fully. Tomorrow, we both understood, was the first real challenge we needed to face.

* * *

**Yay! Done. I hope that fills in any blanks concerning the transition from the pre-manga-ending OC fic Kiba's Alpha and the post-manga-ending OC sequel. :D Yeah. Please review! They are always appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It is with a heavy heart and heavier soul that I let my readers know that I will be taking a break from fanfiction. For a little bit. Not long I hope. Perhaps a couple of weeks. My birthday was yesterday so I am grateful for the reviewers who took the time. However, my father passed away Thursday. We are figuring out the funeral stuff, the expenses especially. All my other works have been on hiatus or completed but I wanted to let all of you on here know I wouldn't be posting anything new in a couple of weeks. I appreciate all your reviews and your positive thoughts and prayers. Much needed. Again, thank you all. **


End file.
